Pirates of the Caribbean: Noble Blood
by angelofjoy
Summary: As the legend of the Flying Dutchman continues to reveal itself to Will and Elizabeth, Jack and his father are in trouble with the aqua viva and Barbossa is in the middle of it, leaving the child born to Will and Elizabeth to save the day.
1. Captain Elizabeth Turner of the Eastern

Chapter 1: Captain Elizabeth Turner of the Eastern Sun

My Dearest Beloved,

The world seems a darker place with you away from me once again. How short the time seems that you are ever allowed to be with me. How am I ever to bear this as I should? I know very well that you have accepted a very noble and praise worthy task and that your solitude and loneliness can only match mine in its grandeur but how to keep it locked inside? I could not speak a word of it to you for fear of destroying you happiness at seeing your son for the first time but it is so over coming that I cannot keep it locked away in my heart. My words to you are all I have left but for a single day every ten years. I have a child by you and he grows to look like you with every passing day. He fills my life with joy but my nights I lay awake longing for the sea and you whispers.

You will likely never read this, and yet it eases my pain to write these words to you. I know that you are feeling the same as I, how could you not, our love is too strong to bear such a distance and yet you are too good and kind not take on your task to its fullest. It is my pride to know that your goodness and your heart are tied to mine and I can only hope that I can teach our son to live as you would live and to be as brave and as kind as you are, my darling.

Once again I fear that I am being called to sea. I hear it in the village and the words of the beggars and the thieves that follow us around. The women whisper their displeasure about me as I pass. It is as if I am the plagued here in this village. The women fear me as a whore and the men see me only as a pirate. They do not believe that you exist or that such a secret can be kept by the sea. I do not pretend that it is not a welcome call, anywhere from land brings me closer to you and my heart has always been as the tide is changing. I must be at sea. To hear it whisper of your greatness, to hear the legend that you have become and to allow my own legend to follow you into the great stories of pirate lore. I cannot pretend that I do not wish for our son to not be brought up in such a life. I find more good sorts of people that roam the sea. They are the people to teach a child how to be and how not to be. It will be at sea that he learns to be as strong, brave and good as you are and should my crew come for me, as I have heard they are, I will once again set sail as the pirate lord of Singapore and the King of the Pirate Court. One day I will find a way to free you or to be with you to its fullest. If ever there was hope for such a thing it is among the waves that carry our ships toward the same destination. I will find you and I will love you for all of the days that my heart should long for you.

There is a part of my soul that is afraid to unleash such a world on a boy so young but I cannot help that the sea is in his blood. He speaks of the sea and of the legends as though they were his own. He takes to the docks whether I have forbidden it or not. It is in his blood as it is in your and it is in mine. We cannot deny him the experience that will one day pull him away from us and out to sea. I feel that I must honor the pirates call in him and nurture his desire to be as you are. He will sail by my side and will learn of the ways of the code from my crew. He will be the next great pirate of the brethren court and a king in his own right.

It is time for me to return to the sea. I will protect your heart with my own and will keep it with me wherever the wind may take me. Soon I hope that our paths will cross again. My heart tells me that it must be so. Until that day, should I find a way, I would lock my heart with yours in this chest forever.

Yours forever in love and devotion; one heart and soul:

Captain Elizabeth Turner.

Elizabeth laid her quill down gently as a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the leather bound log book she had been reluctant to write in since she had last been at sea. The pages of cargo stalks and seaman names had long been torn away from the binding and left only the water stained pages blank and smelling of the salt of the sea. The names and the accounts that once filled the pages of this book also filled her heart with sorrow as they were a terrible reminder of what she had lost and gained by her life of piracy. Now she looked to its pages for solace and comfort; a place to now make her yearning clear and a confessional to her despair.

She walked slowly to a dark corner of her well established dwelling and as she lit a single candle, to light the corner, soft thumping of a still beating heart could be heard. She pulled the key from among the fold of her corset; a place near her heart where she felt it belonged, and unlocked the heavy black chest. There within was the heart of her lover, the father of her child and the soul she had been bound to for all her living, and dreaming.

Throwing the leather book violently against the wall, causing the chest to slam shut, she fell to her knees in tears and sorrow. She gasped for breath and clenched her shivered arms so close to her body that she felt as though she may suffocate herself, she tried, in despair, to calm her sorrows and ready herself to greet the child of her love with the smile and the joy that he always brought to her.

"Mother, please don't cry so," a young lad, dressed only in a white linen shirt came from another corner of the room, "father would not want you to."

Reaching out and taking her son into her arms she rocked him gently as he whispered the familiar lines of a sea chant in her ear, "the wave they speak of a gallant man whose heart the sea she stole. And once the heart still beating sings the songs that love foretold."

"My love," she whispered amidst her tears and his song, "would it suit you to leave this place and be among the tides and the torrents of the seas?"

"You wish it?" he asked as he looked into his mother red, tear soaked eyes, "your tears tell me you do and your heart beats to the sound of the waves. I could never keep you on land as you must know I long to be at sea."

"Even if it was against your fathers wishes?" she asked.

"Father has wished me not to seek him among the great's men of the waves?" the boy asked.

"No," she answered, "he has never come out and said it directly but he has only seen you but once in the ten years of your life."

"Then it is not against his wishes if you were to take up your place as the Pirate Lord that you are," he whispered, "yo, ho, the seas be calling, to the tide take my heart and my mind. Yo, ho off to the sun rise bring the horizon as steady she goes."

"The sea is in your blood, as it was your fathers and his fathers before him," she said as the tear continued to roll down her cheeks.

"As it is in yours as well," he whispered, "how you have stayed ashore for these ten years I do not understand. Would it have been absolutely terrible that you should take me away from the water when I was but a babe and place me in the gentle rocking arms of your ship?"

"I did not think it right at the time," she said with a great sigh, "I know I am wrong. You belong at sea, as I do."

"What an adventure it should be if we could find a way to set father free," the boy said as he wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, "an entirely new legend to be written and to sing about."

"There is but one man that could find such a thing," Elizabeth whispered as she pointed to the sun rising in the window and the songs of the birds that filled the morning air, "can you tell of which bird that is singing for the sun on the eastern horizon?"

"It is the Sparrow," the boy said, "can it be that you should wish to seek the Sparrow of the sea?"

"That Captain will know of a way and will help us to find all that we seek," She whispered, "we shall set sail as soon as a suitable vessel can be found."

"Aye, Captain," the boy shouted, "I shall spend my day on the docks inquiring as to a ship for the pirate lord."

"That will not be necessary," Elizabeth whispered as she pulled from her pocked a piece of silver, "my crew knows to come for me. Can you not hear it?"

"Aye, I can," he smiled.

"There is much to be done before we can leave this despairing land," she said and stood from her place on the floor. She walked to the shelf where the chest that held her husbands heart sat and slowly opened it again. Taking the leather book from where it had fallen she placed it in the chest with the heart and so it was that her secrets words of longing were locked with her lovers heart.


	2. Captain William Turner of the Flying

Chapter 2: Captain William Turner of the Flying Dutchman

The waters were calm as the darkness between worlds began to fade and the sun caused a flash of green to bring the Dutchman back to the land of the living. It was a time of day that set the captain and his crew to their tasks and it was up to them to sail these waters in search of those that were lost to the sea. The waters of this magical sea whispered to them of the sorrows that were facing the sick and the dying of the men of the waves and so it was that Captain William Turner worked.

This was how he spent his days with his mind on the number of day until he could go ashore, his heart always with Elizabeth and his devotion only to what he had been charged with. He had seen many in the ten years that he passed away in his first run as the captain of the Flying Dutchman and though the years passed by very slowly by the sad task that he preformed, he did learn a lot about the people and the traditions that he had never known.

There was a freedom about the sea that men and women of all walks of life would find upon the waves, to live ones life as he or she had chosen, to see the vast and unexplored before them and to wonder at the things that would creep and fly about the ships and the waves, to believe in myth and partake in adventure and to run with the splash of the waves and the whip of the wind in your face. It was a freedom that Will himself had once known but now the sea was no more his freedom as it was his captor.

To sail the sea is as simple as that. The ship cuts through the water, guided by a captain and its speed is judged by the wind it can maximize in the sails. But a life at sea is a complicated one and there are many things that need to be worried about. He had come to cross paths with men and women of the sea. Many different kinds of people, ladies that died in search of the ones they loved, men out in search of a fortune and adventure, the old who had spent their lives a servant to the waves and the young who were seduced by the sirens of the sea. It was the seas creatures that were the most feared and though many lived and breathed by the Brethren code, it was a hard life for those that did not devote their heart and soul to it.

His ear was turned to the songs that rose from all of the waves and with these whispers came the directions and the pleas of all who were in his charge. But it was a lonely place and though he had a good and loyal crew his heart, though not with his body, still pained him. He could feel her pain with him always and her longing for his presence. He knew of her desire to be on the waves and the questions that she had for her son. He felt all that went on in her life because his heart was her heart and they beat in rhythm with each other.

On the day that his son was born, though he did not know of how or why it happened, a third pulse was added to the rhythm of his soul and when, for the first time of his eternal sentence he was able to set foot on land he touched and held the third beating of his heart. It was in this child that he could see the world and with it the sorrows and the pleasures of the whole of man kind. The eyes of his child were the blue of the sea herself and his heart was tied as tightly as Elizabeth's to his own.

It was the hardest moment of his entire life when his twenty four hours of life on land were over and he had to leave his love on shore and the creation of their unity behind. It cut deep and stung as the blade that first pierced his heart and so as he sailed the waters of the undead his pain was as great as any that were lost to the turmoil of the sea. It was then that he realized that freedom was not for him and that he would always be a captive himself.

"Permission to speak freely sir," Bootstrap Bill asked as he walked to the helm to find his son full of sorrow.

"You need not ask permission from me, Master Turner," Will said as he looked into his father's sad eyes, "what is it? Is there a problem among the crew?"

"No sir, never a problem since you became captain," Bill answered, "I was simply wondering if you had heard what the seas have been saying?"

"I've had my ear to the tide and my eye to the horizon and nothing has called me to my task. It is a calm morning on the sea and the gods are pleased," Will answered.

"Aye, it would seem so sir," Bill said nervously, "but there is a whisper of a rumor that is carried on the wind."

"And what might that be?" Will asked.

"The tides as saying that a Pirate is returning to us," Bill said.

"As they always do," Will answered.

"Aye, but this pirate hasn't left the shore in ten years," Bill whispered.

Will spun around to face his father now at the sound of his words, "she is not coming to look for me?"

"No," Bill said, "she knows she cannot, but do you not feel her?"

"I feel her always," he answered, "but not at sea."

"She is not adrift yet," Bill said, "but her Singaporean crew is on the move and the waves are calling for her to return. I dare say you've had to have felt her longing for the sea."

"As we all feel the call of the waves," William said a little nervously, "do you really think she will leave the shore now, with a child?"

"A child he was, sir and so a young man he will become, far before you shall ever see him again he will be making a life of his own. You can't think that the child is not longing for the sea," Bill laughed, "I tried to keep you from what I was, but it never worked. Look at where you ended up."

"Aye, cursed to wonder the seas and save the souls of those who's hearts yearn for all that I love," Will said with a sigh, "some pirate I am."

"Not a pirate sir," Bill said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "you are a good man, a brave man and a caring man. It is your heart that has brought right to our purpose again. The seas are calmer and safer because you have rule over them."

"But I do not have half as much power as would be needed to keep my family safe," Will sighed, "there are far greater things out there."

"Yes and you know all about them," Bill said, "You've sailed with the greatest pirates that have crossed the world carried by the waves. You have been to the edge and back."

"The seas are a dangerous place, especially for any one of the pirate lords," Will said after a long silence, "there is bitterness about the seas toward them. Elizabeth cannot be at sea, not now."

"And you think you can stop her?" Bill asked as he raised and eyebrow to his son, "you know very well that someday you will really have to say good bye to her. She is not immortal. She will die and if she does not die at sea you will not know. It will not be up to you to save her soul if she does not die at sea."

"I will know," Will said sadly, "my heart will die with her."

"Your heart cannot die," Bootstrap said, "it will beat as long as there are souls that are lost to the waves."

"Then I will cease to exist," Will said, "I cannot live without her."

"And so you think she can live without you? You are the sea," Bill said, "she will come to you whether she thinks she is seeking you or not. Do you think that you will ever be out of her, that you somehow will stop her from being on the waves and hearing the beating of your heart?"

"No," Will answered, "but you can. I need you to go ashore and do not let her take to the sea."

"Aye, Captain," Bill said as the sun rose over the water, "and what am I to say to her?"

"Tell her that I do not approve of it!" Will said angrily.

"That's not going to stop her," Bill said as he walked away, "she's a pirate."

"And so are you," Will said after him, "find a way."

The crew of the Dutchman fell silent as the waves and the skies of the morning seas whispered their wishes and warnings to those who could not hear them. Will listened with a more concerned ear at every mention of his beloved that rose from the waves. There was an excitement in the call and an ominous danger. "What could she mean by coming back to the sea?" he wondered to himself as the waves passed him by and the deep blue of his sons eyes looked back at him with every wave. "Elizabeth, please, if you can hear me, stay ashore," he whispered as the salty air swirled around him.


	3. A Captain Without a Ship is no Captain

Chapter 3: A Captain without a ship is no Captain at all

The brilliance of the Caribbean blue sky and the turquoise waters is one of the most alluring attractions in the entire world. It calls to the very souls of people who seek life away from civilization. Flocks of people of all walks of life journey to and from these waters in search of the greatest of great adventures and treasure beyond their wildest dreams. These adventures are not always as easy to find as may be believed and for some, knowing where to look is key to success in the Caribbean waters, but if luck is really on their side the legends that follow them are enough to marvel the blue, green waters of the Caribbean.

The open sea and the islands of the Caribbean had changed much in a very short time, due to the ever growing presence of the East India Company and the Royal Navy. The men of the sea, men who may have called themselves pirates, were careful to really let their intentions be know around certain company, danger lurked around every turn and no one was to be trusted as treachery and mutiny were bound to happen if gold was offered in exchange for secrets. Pirate ports had grown slim and were hard to find now, but that was not to say that they were extinct. If one looked hard enough, really believed in the call of the brethren and the sea, it was easy for him to find what was sought and Tortuga wasn't the only one.

Pirate ships and naval vessels were similar but they were not exactly alike. There were some, small, ships that were of naval quality but for the most part, the Pirates who knew the sea, who had salt in their veins could tell and read a ship meant for a pirate and what was not. Most larger ships would not, under any circumstances be able to even find or fit into many of the small ship towns or settlements that popped up around the Caribbean islands but Pirates knew where to go and what ships to seek out because a pirate without a ship was nothing but a villain and a scoundrel no matter how pleasant he may seem.

"I can't sail that," Jack said as he scrunched up his face and turned away from the vessel before him.

"And why not," Gibbs asked as he marveled at the stunning work of art before him; a new modern vessel that whispered of the sea with her every move, "I really don't see how you can be picky when there is a ship right before you."

"It's...it's... too young," Jack said as he looked around the docks at the small number of vessels around him.

It wasn't a real ship yard or port for that matter, like the ones of the royal navy and of British settlements. It had no ties to the East India Company or was it even on a trade root but it was a place where ships were being built in secret and in a whole new way; by the men who knew the sea and lived by its laws. The ships that were built here were already worthy of the title of great pirate ships. They whispered of the secrets of the sea, knew of the trouble and the turmoil of those lost and glided as if they caressed the waters with a love that was eternal. Piracy and adventure dwelled in every plank and fiber that built these vessels.

Gibbs had found this ship through his travels. He was known by many pirates as a vagabond who worked from ship to ship but never held any loyalty for any other captain but Jack. It was through his connections and his travels that he had come to discover this small, sleepy sea side settlement and had arranged for the ship to be built for Jack and Jack alone.

The ship was the work of a whole village. The timbers and the riggings were hand crafted and obtained from the lands around the settlement. The timbers were a product of the island, made from her rich, fertile sea, side shores and grown by the secrets and the passing of time and tide that nurtured the sea itself. The skills of the village and the legends of the sea was the driving force behind the vessels and all they wanted in return was to know that the ship had brought them pride; had become a great legend on the water. The price was nothing more than a brave and distinguished pirate in search of a crew and the sea. The adventure and the courage that the ship lacked were in the hands of the Captain who sought her. It was like Jack and the ship had been destined for one another and yet there he stood a strange and an ugly taste in his mouth and a snarl on his lips as he looked at the grand new vessel.

Gibbs had been back and forth through the building process providing the ship makers with gold and materials from other grand places to use in the building of the ship. The gold was used as payment mainly for their vanity and the other materials were worked into the vessel as if they had grown from it. He was certain that the men that worked on the ship and the crew that helped would be the same men to swear a fidelity to Jack, but his problem was that he had not yet found Jack. It took quite some time before they had met up in Tortuga and with a small vessel barely fit for one Gibbs convinced the oddly troubled and remarkably skittish Jack to make the journey to the small settlement to meet the new ship.

"_The Cutlas,s_" Jack asked with a frown, "who named this boat. I could never sail a ship called that."

"Why not," Gibbs whispered as workers began to stare at Jack with crushed spirits and dashed hopes.

"Just say it to yourself a couple of times: Captain Jack Sparrow of _the Cutlass_. It doesn't have the ring of _The Black Pearl_." Jack said bitterly as he remembered his beloved ship and her rich history and how she had started as a vessel of the East India Company and he moved along to become her Captain, but she was not _The Black Pearl _then. She was _The Wicked Wench_, and he was destined to become a great pirate, free from the restraints of the company and their strict policies. He had endangered his crew in those days and in an effort of great tension between the company and Jack's freedom, the company tried to take back _The Wench _and sank her in the act. Jack smiled distantly to himself as he remembered his adventures in search of Davy Jones, whom he made the greatest deal of his life, a deal with the devil, and _The Wench_ was raised from her watery grave and re-christened _The Black Pearl_. Oh how _The Black Pearl _had become the queen of the sea, the envy of the brethren and now she was gone from him once more and Gibbs wanted him to take a brand new, a legend less and a soulless vessel.

"No, I can't do it," he said as he looked into Gibbs's eyes, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"A captain without a ship is no captain at all, Jack," Gibbs said as he turned away and began to ascend the gang plank up onto the deck of _The Cutlass_.

"Hey what do you call that?" Jack asked as he pointed to a small wreck of a vessel.

"That is a dingy with two broomsticks, a bed sheet, and a leaking hull," Gibbs said, "face it, Jack, you need this ship."

Jack looked from the ship to the dingy as he stood in the middle of the dock, torn between the two. The ships sails were white and new but there was a silver shine to them, like threads had been woven into it. She was a small vessel compared to many but she was shaped in such a way that she looked to be like an arrow in the water. She'd be fast, hold a comfortable size crew and lots of rum, good, hardy, village rum. And guns, rows of shining new cannons lined the deck and another row was packed away behind intricately decorated porthole covers. Jack walked slowly up the gang plank after Gibbs and felt the rock of the ship beneath him. She swayed gently as if rocking a baby and yet she had nobleness and a confidence about her that spoke of the many men who had worked on her and their stories. There was an age to her, like something he had never felt before, not even aboard _The Pearl_. She was a ship of the ages; the planks that made up the vast majority of her spoke of many years in the sun and the storms of the Caribbean and they held fast to a wisdom that seemed to radiate out of every inch of her fabricated exterior.

He walked from stern to bow and looked at every inch of the ship. He moved his hands over the wood and the rigging, caressing everything and the ship seemed to answer to his touch. And finally at the ships very tip, Jack found that the ship was not without a guardian. The figurehead of a woman, not an angel but a beautiful, strong, adventuresome woman grasped the beam of the bowsprit with one hand and drew a silver plated sword as if to curse any and all enemies that may face her. She protected the ship and her crew and was loyal and loving to only her captain. Jack could see all this in her intricately sculpted figure, the grains and the natural colours of the wood that made her and her gleaming eyes that had rubies inlayed into them. She did not smile, nor did she frown but her face was beautiful and daring.

"Jack Sparrow, if you don't want her, then I'll take her and be her Captain. For years I have been loyal to you and swore that you were my Captain and I was happy with that, but if you cannot see that this ship is a marvel and made for you and your legend then I cannot sail with you any longer," Gibbs said with a frown on his face, "you can't help but hear her talk to you. She's ready for you and your guidance. Take her to sea Jack, she's what you need."

"Aye," Jack said as he listened to the waves, the wind and the villagers, "she'll have to do," he said as he stared into the ruby eyes of his new wench, "but if I am to take her on, I must insist on a better name. Let her be christened the _Wicked Wench_ as a symbol of my past and let her be the new beginning of my continuing legend."

And so it was done. Jack christened the vessel after his first ship but more because he believed his guardian deserved a more suitable name and he set sail once more Captain of his very own ship. A ship made for him and him alone.


	4. The Flash of Green

Chapter 4: The Flash of Green

The days on the sea were ever changing. Never was the whisper of the waves the same, never did she give up her secrets freely or without casualties. It was a wonder at the numbers of souls that roamed the waves just waiting to give up what they knew and soon the waves would give you a simple peak at what may lay beneath her. Day after day the Dutchman sailed, guided by its new purpose and in the short time that Will had been in his position of captain of Dutchman and all of eternity was placed before him he had begun to know the entire secret that the sea would give to him.

Days as cold and still as death to days as hot and violent as the torrents of love, and yet they were only days, hours, minutes that passed in waiting. There was no happiness on the sea anymore. The crew worked as ordered, he sought out the souls of the lost and he chartered them on. He heard their stories and he believed their lies because it was all that many of them had anymore. But most of all he listened to their woes and felt a great sympathy for many of the men who had lost lovers and children to the call of the sea. Will came to realize that he too had lost everything to the call of the sea. A call that he had not first been aware of but that his love had called him to. Elizabeth had been his sea and his adventure and he followed her past what he wanted and onto what he was destined for.

He was proud of the things he had done in his life. He had been honest and noble, had been a trade man, very accomplished in his craft. He was a pirate, a husband and a father, many of the things men of the sea aimed to be and many times could not be all that he was, and yet there was darkness in his achievements. He had a son he would never really know. He had met him at ten and would see him again at twenty and by then he would be a man of the sea as his father had become. These revelations cursed and plagued him through his years at sea.

Watching the sun moving across the open sky and waiting was his life now. And wait he did with a gentle and determined patience for the one day in years when he could go ashore. He wondered if the sea aged him or if he would always be what he was now. What the years would do to Elizabeth, he wondered. Would she let her youth slip away to motherhood and motherhood to old age? No, that wasn't her way. She had longed for the sea even before he had. His intention was never to be a pirate but she was always drawn to the adventures. She would have never been happy with a simple blacksmith. And she would never be happy remaining on shore. She would go in search of what the sea whispered and he would loose her to the sea as well. It was his greatest fear and yet he knew it was her destiny.

As Will waited and mused about his past life and his stagnant future the ships crew did their work. There were souls to save and move from one world to the next and they performed their tasks with efficient and practiced souls. There purpose wasn't what it was when Jones sailed _The Dutchman_. It was right and just now and they knew it was because the heart that beat for the ship was the heart of a very noble man.

"What are ya tinkin?" a voice whispered as Will watched the horizon.

"What have you come for?" Will asked as he eyes left the horizon and fell on the form in which she always chose to appear.

Calypso had been the driving force behind much of Will's new life and many times she would bring herself to his ship. She always arrived not as he had known her but more in a splendor of her freedom and of the vast kept secrets of the seas. Golds and blues and greens made up the weedy looking garments she wore on the dark skin of her human form but pearls and jewels adorned her hair and her eyes told stories of sorrow, adventure and hatred.

"Ah no, Captain Turner, I ask de questions," she mused.

"I am not thinking of anything. I'm listening for my calls and waiting," Will paused with a sigh, "waiting to move on to the other world with the soul from this journey."

"Has it become habit with you yet?" she asked as she watched him for an answer.

"Yes," he said shortly.

"And why have you not tried to make it more exciting? You are a pirate are you not?" she asked.

"I was, or perhaps I thought I was. Now I am bound to duty and so I do as I have been commissioned to do," he answered and turned back to facing the horizon.

"You are not like de other men," she said as she watching him more closely, "you are honest and kind and do not break any of de rules. So why are you torturing yourself?" she asked.

"Because there is nothing else for me to do," he answered.

"But you are doing something. You've sent your father to keep your wife from you, when you could be seeing her by day in dis world," Calypso said with a sly smile.

"I don't want the tasked of chartering her or my son on this ship. If she stays on land I know that it is out of my hands," Will said.

"Ah, but will a man really hold her back. She is a woman of da sea. You can't keep us from our mistress. She is always calling, always changing and Elizabeth can feel it. She is a true siren of the sea and a pirates heart beet deep within her," Calypso said as she paced the helm of _The Flying Dutchman,_ "you will have to let them go sometime," she said and put a cold hand on his shoulder, "they cannot be without you, always but they can be with you some times."

"I know," Will said bitterly.

"I told you once, William Turner, dat dere was a touch of destiny wit you. Do you tink that you have captured all that your destiny holds?" she asked as she looked at him slyly.

"If there is more in this life for me, tell me," he said, a look of desperation crossing his face.

"Dis life for you is eternal unless you choose to end it or are forced from your post as Davy Jones had been. Stab de heart, or don't stab de heart is that all that can possibly free you?" she asked

"I doubt that you could put my heart back into my chest, so how could there be any way out but the way you said," Will asked as he pulled open his shirt and showed the scar that ran from his collar bone down his ribs.

"I can see dat de sea has not given up all her secrets to you yet, and I am not about to tell you now. You still have much to learn William Turner, and soon you will know dat de heart of a pirate really is. Elizabeth will be on de sea waters before de next fortnight. And destiny is not all you need to worry about." she said and disappeared from before his eyes.

"Why can't you just tell me what is going on," Will yelled at the sky and with a flash of green his ship dropped out of the land of the living and rose with the sun on the deserts of eternity.


	5. A New Legend

Chapter 5: A New Legend

The open water and the salt spray in the air was what stung Jack's heart with the taste of freedom once again. The water beneath his ship flew by and the sound of her on the water was as near silence as ever you could be. She was grand and well adjusted to the sea but there was a lacking in the crew.

The first place they had sailed was to Tortuga and Jack added to the already established crew. Men he had sailed with and who were loyal to him; these men were Marty and Cotton, for they had not set sail again aboard the Black Pearl. They had jumped ship on Barbossa the moment they had come to port in Tortuga and they stayed their waiting. Jack had vowed he would return and he did, to take Marty and Cotton and a few other followers back to his helm. But even the familiarity of these men didn't put Jack at easy.

Jack paced the deck of his brand new vessel feeling uneasy and off balance and he hadn't had a drop of rum. The ship seemed to sail herself. She could read Jack's course from the simplest move of her wheel and she stayed to that course. The crew worked well, both new and old and began to work like clockwork for Jack. And yet there was something wrong. It was Jack himself.

"Rum Captain?" Gibbs asked as he joined Jack with a bottle in his hand.

"No," Jack answered as he looked at the bottle with fear and disgust and resumed his pacing.

"What is wrong with you?" Gibbs whispered, "You've been off your rocker since we set sail."

"I feel lost and young and off my bearings. I don't feel like we're on course and I can't read this ship. I'm about ready to launch a dingy and take my chances with that," Jack answered anxiously.

"The ship is sailing perfectly, she's not strayed from your course and she's as steady as dry land, what are you really on about Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Lost, I'm lost," Jack said.

"No you're not," Gibbs said, "we're still on your course."

"But I don't feel like we are!" Jack said as he rushed for a dingy.

"You are that off about this ship?" Gibbs asked.

"Not the ship, she's a brilliant, noble vessel. I will admit it. She's a dream. I'm off about this whole bloody thing," Jack said as he pulled the compass from within his coat and threw it at Gibbs, "what is it telling you?"

"That I want my bottle of Rum and you to tell me about this new treasure we're after," Gibbs said as he looked from the compass to the bottle of rum and then at Jack.

"Treasure indeed," Jack huffed, "what we are in search of is more time. More time for sailing, or starving, or drunken debaucheries, or borrowed breaths, or a waiting for the devil himself. That is what the treasure is that we are drawn to. We're not seeking it, not anymore, I've already found it. It's now seeking us and we can't escape it."

"What do you mean seeking us?" Gibbs asked.

"That's where the legend lies," Jack said twisting one hand over the other.

"A legend has never spooked you before," Gibbs said.

"Oh legends are fine and good in themselves if you are in the occupations of searching out histories but this legend is a legend that has been writing itself over the past ten years before my very eyes," Jack said as he looked uneasily at the horizon, "what is the sea telling you tonight Master Gibbs? Is she revealing any secrets?"

"Is the sea talking to you Captain?" Gibbs asked as he tried hard to listen to the silence.

"Aye, it's screaming in my ears. At first I thought I been drinking too much so I stopped and the screaming got louder then I started again, the drinking I mean, but it didn't help deaden the sound so I though I hadn't had enough rum so I drank and drank but it just got louder and jumbled and made me all confused and ill so I sobered up again and been hearing it clear as day ever since," Jack said with a visible twitch.

"And how long has that been?" Gibbs asked.

"Nine years, two months and four days," Jack said as he began to look around him frantically.

"You've not had a drop of rum in nine years?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Nine years, two months and four days!" Jack yelled as he sprang at Gibbs, grabbed the front of his shirt and began to shake him violently, looking like a mad man, "do you have any idea what it is like?" he yelled.

"But why Jack," Gibbs asked trembling, "why do this to yourself?"

"I don't know," Jack sighed as he released Gibbs, "the sea told me to."

"The sea," Gibbs asked.

"Aye," Jack answered, "it's all part of the legend. That place, the treasure and her... she's telling me what to do over the waves and through the mist. I see her, I hear her and she's screaming and taunting me. She laughs at me. The treasure that I want, it's in reach and yet it's so far away. It's all about the treasure."

"The treasure," Gibbs asked.

"Aye," Jack said as he began to pace again, "not of gold or silver, but treasure that leads to all the wealth in the world. Even farther then the world, eternity, it's all before us, me, you, we," he said, "but I can't get it!" he said angrier now, "Why can't I have it?"

"Why can't you?" Gibbs asked, "Just take it!"

"It's protected," Jack answered.

"By what," Gibbs asked.

"You mean by whom," Jack said.

"Well by whom then?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know!" Jack yelled, "That's why I can't get it!"

"But you've seen it?" Gibbs asked,

"Aye," Jack answered.

"And that's where we are going?" Gibbs asked.

"No, are you mad?" Jack said.

"No..." Gibbs answered confused by Jack's riddles, "then where are we going?" he asked.

"To find Elizabeth," Jack answered.

"Why Elizabeth," Gibbs asked as he clutched his bottle of rum to his chest.

"Because she's a woman," Jack said.

"But it is bad luck," Gibbs started to say and saw the growing anger in Jack's eyes.

"We can't have any treasure without a woman," Jack said as he resumed his pacing.

"Good, Lord, Jack, you've been bewitch!" Gibbs stated.

"Aye," Jack said, "and it's driving me not to drink… I must end this and so I must find Elizabeth, if only for the rum. I am doing all of this for the rum!"

And with that Jack fell silent. His speech had finished and his brow was set and determined. His eyes never left the horizon and the compass he held in his hand pointed off into the distance. The ship beneath his feet was not the enemy, it was a deeper and darker depth of the ocean and her secrets that Jack feared, and fear was what drove him forward. Something far greater was at work.


	6. Elizabeth's Visitor

Chapter 6: Elizabeth's Visitor

Elizabeth had taken to pacing the shore that stretched out before her small cottage. On clear nights she's walk along, lead by moonlight and the deepest desires of her heart. She's pace and she wrote in her log when the waters were calm, or when the sky was riddled with storm clouds. It was always with her now and she wrote down everything and anything that she heard or felt. It was the only time she felt she could keep her sanity. While she wrote all that was in her heart she knew that it was real and that it wasn't all just a terrible dream. It was not difficult to see that she was a troubled woman. She argued with herself and wrote to Will to convince him to stop tormenting her by sending out his ill conceived worries. She could hear him on the ways and she wanted so badly to yell and scream at him for trying to push her back to the land but she couldn't so she wrote it. She wrote in anger and in sorrow. She would rip from the log pages and pages and through them out to sea, cursing the waves that pushed them back to her feel. "Take them to him!" she would scream at the sea, "let him know my anger!"

The village had noticed it and the men of the sea could feel it. The waves were calling her back to sea and soon the small village would be over run by pirates. This was not a pirate settlement and pirates were not welcome within it, but this woman had come when she was ready to burst and so the child was born there and the woman had settled in a little run down cottage to raise the son. She lived quietly for many years until a ship arrived on the horizon and then things had changed. The son was soon heard to speak of piracy and his father's legend. Lies, all of them, the town's folk believed but they feared Elizabeth and her eyes and her walk. She was trouble.

Elizabeth could feel their scorn and it fueled her passion. She was open about her past now and they knew that she was capable of handling a sword and that she was not afraid of a pistol and powder. She had dared the villagers to try and come near her home and her son while she was alive and she had drawn a sword on them and threatened them with weapons they did not recognize but that the eastern pirates had taught her to use. They began to leave her a lone and she began to long for the sea more then ever before.

Her son knew all now. She had not kept a single secret of her past life from him when the waves began to call her and a pride had erupted within him to know his mother was more then the village women had said. He had long believed that the pirates were the men in his family but when his mother had confessed her position as Pirate King and Lord of the Eastern Sea, he had vowed a fidelity to his mother's crew should she ever take up her position. He was proud to know that his mother was cunning and valiant as all the legends said and soon he began to hear of her among the dock men and the sailors.

It was not a secret that the women of the village were not pleased to have such a woman near them but Elizabeth had known that this would happen. She didn't really mind it that much. She worked in the tavern of the village and spent most of her time with the men of the sea anyway, which was enough for the women to gossip, and Elizabeth was able to get news of the sea from her work. Though it was not a pirate village, the stories of the sea flowed deep in the hearts of all sailors and they knew of the legendary woman pirate that sailed with Jack Sparrow and who's husband was the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. They didn't know it was her but they could tell that there was something different about this tavern wench.

But late at night, after she returned home from the filth of the tavern, she found comfort at the sea shore and listened to the silence of the stars and the whispers of the waves. It was a comfort, also, for her to be alive in the world at dawn. The sun peaked over the horizon and the flash of green that she saw, and she saw it often, filled her heart with a pride to know that Will was doing what he had been charged with. That he was still moving through the world and that he sailed upon the water that lapped at her bare feet. She could almost feel him in it and at times she even aloud herself to believe that she could see his ship when the flash returned him to her world.

On one particularly clear night when the birds had seemed to forget to go to sleep with the sun and remained singing to the full moon, Elizabeth saw a figure stepping quickly across the shore toward her. It wasn't until they were face to face that she began to remember that she knew this man.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner?" she asked. She had only seen him once in her life and that had been before Will had lifted the curse that had plagued the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Yes," he answered, "and how, may I ask, should I address you?"

"You may call me Elizabeth or Captain Turner if you prefer," She said and watched him carefully, "what has brought you ashore? I was under the impression that you sailed with your son's crew."

"He's the one who has sent me to you, Captain Turner, as you know he cannot be here in person," Bill said.

"So he has made his father his messenger?" she asked, "and I suppose he has sent you because he has heard the call?"

"Yes," Bill answered, "he has sent me to tell you he is not happy with the idea of you returning to the sea especially if you plan to bring his son along. But I can see that you didn't need me to tell you this."

"No," she answered, "I've heard it all and I have no intentions of abandoning my crew when they need me. I am a woman of the sea and there is nothing that will keep me from the call."

"I did try and reason with him," Bill said as he looked off to the full moon and the silhouette of a ship that passed over the moon's reflection, "and what is to happen with the boy?"

"He is coming with me, as he has requested. I am not about to leave my son behind when both his father and grand father are great men of the sea and well established sailors. The salt is in his veins and even if I wanted to keep him away from the sea I could not. I cannot keep from it myself and it would be wrong of me to try and force him to remain on land when I myself long to be at sea. He will be a man of the sea and what better way to guide him then to set him to the sail at my side?" she asked.

"And you believe he will be safe?" Bill asked.

"No one is safe on the waves anymore but I believe he is safer with me then alone," she answered.

"And what shall I tell my Captain?" Bill asked.

"You need not tell him anything," Elizabeth said, "but give him this and he can know the troubles and the trials of my heart without him and without the sea," she said as she handed Bill the leather bound log book she had taken to carrying with her, "I am not bitter that his life was saved for the duty he must perform but I will not accept his plead to keep me on land. At least at sea I can feel like I am closer to him and he can come to my ship and we can see one another," she said as she touched Bill's hand, "I need something to keep me sane and to pass the time between years. He cannot deny me that."

"He should not wish to, Captain Turner," Bill said and with that he walked into the water.

Elizabeth watched him until he disappeared and she knew that he was back where he belonged.


	7. For Ship and Crew

Chapter 7: For Ship and Crew

The sea and the sky were unhappy when the strange ship came to port and the crew of riff raff disembarked on the sleepy sea side village.

The ship arrived by night on the calm after the storm. Behind the storm was left sloppy white foam and on shore rested the debris and the damage the violent sea had brought but the day to come was brilliant and new with all the glory in it that the sun and the calm waves could bring to it. The storm had cleaned the earth and everything smelled fresh and new.

Elizabeth had laid awake most of the night listening to the crashing of the waves and the violent moaning of the wind. The rain pelted her small shack and the water leaked in under the floor and through the roof. The feelings of her husband's sorrows were the cause and effect of the seas violence. In every thunder clap and every flash of lightning Elizabeth felt Will. She knew that she had upset him by sending his father back to him with news of her determination and yet there was an anxiety and despair in the way it rained. In that moment she knew that he knew he could not stop her and though the rain pleaded with her, her heart beat with his and the water called her more violently to him for there was a strange hope in the way the storm attacked the shore. She could feel his longing and hope at seeing her and the child though he was denying it to himself his heart was speaking in volumes louder then the storm.

Never had there been a more miserable sight of a pirate then there was in Elizabeth Turner, but by first light she was awake and aware of the world outside of her sleepy life.

The scene out her door was the most surprising kind. She had never imagined such a sight but there amidst the debris of her life and the storm ravaged coast line was the familiar sight of an eastern style vessel and a crew was coming ashore to meet her.

"It is time for you to return to the sea," An elderly man with a long white beard said as two able bodied men lifted him out of the dingy.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked as she stared at the old man, "I have not seen you among my crew before," she said as she began to recognize the men that gathered around her.

"He is one of our elders and a very old captain," one of her crewmen said.

"He was one of the first pirates to sail this ship," another man said.

"I am a man of the sea and it is through the sea that I have lived," the old man said as he stood before Elizabeth.

"That still doesn't tell me who you are or why you have come to find me," Elizabeth said as her shock faded and her pride returned.

"You will know me only as Mi, as you need not know me by any other name or face. But know that I know the sea and how she speaks. I can here that there is much in store for you. Out there upon the waves you are whispered of as a great and fearless pirate," the man said as he sat down on the sand among the debris of the storm.

"And this is all the explanation I am to get?" Elizabeth asked.

The man nodded.

"And I am expected to take you back onto my ship?" she asked.

"You can leave me or you can take me if your crew decides to accept you as their captain," Mi said.

"If that is the case I can find my own crew. If these men are not going to remain loyal to me then why did they come?" she asked.

Mi remained silent.

"I thought so," Elizabeth said with an annoyed sort of laugh, "if they did not need me, they would not have come."

"That is true, they need a captain," Mi said.

"And you are not captain enough for their ship" she asked.

"I am an old man. I cannot act as a captain should. But I can listen to the sea and I can interpret for you," Mi said.

"I can hear what the sea is saying," Elizabeth said.

"You then knew that the crew was coming to you," Mi asked.

"Yes, I had heard the call," Elizabeth said.

"Your men must leave us," Mi said as he addressed the crew.

For a moment the men looked to Elizabeth for orders. There was a sense of nervousness and confusion among them. Elizabeth looked at the little old man that sat at her feet and then to the twenty or so able sailors around her. She nodded to the man she recognized as Sao Feng's first mate and he motioned for the rest of the crew to depart as well.

"You are wise to take the offensive at the sight of a strange man," Mi said as he looked up at Elizabeth.

"I've sailed with some of the most notorious pirates on the sea," Elizabeth said.

"Yes Barbossa," Mi said, "Sparrow, I believe that there is even a link to Davy Jones," Mi said.

"That is true," Elizabeth said.

"Please sit," Mi said as he motioned to a space on the sand. Elizabeth did as she had been asked and sat down cross legged before the old man, "I believe you to be hearing the sea and her call. You are the pirate lord of the eastern sea and it is time for you to return to your ship and your crew. As the king of the pirates I believe that it is a dangerous time for you and that you are very cautious, it is good, as I believe there are many out there that wish to take your place, but as many pirates, myself included, you cannot stay on land," Mi said as he looked sharply into Elizabeth's eyes.

"I have been ashore for far too long," She said in agreement.

"The sea needs you for guidance, and her keepers are needing you and cursing you all at the same time," Mi said as he made a swirl in the sand with his long boney finger, "you need to take your place and yet there are pirates with villainous intent looking for you. Your crew is your crew and they shall remain loyal to you and only you as they were loyal to Sao Feng, but they do not trust other pirates that have sailed in the past. They fear one and one alone, whom you have a great tie to."

"Will is a good and just man," Elizabeth said as she watched the swill of the sand and the images of ships and storms appeared.

"I believe you, but your crew is afraid he will become like Davy Jones. The Dutchman is a cursed ship and cursed by forces stronger and more sinister than the sea herself. The gods that rule over the sea control Captain Turner and it is a dark fate he has been press ganged into," Mi said as the Flying Dutchman appeared in the sand, "it may not be Captain Turner but there is a powerful force that controls that ship and that power is very appealing to lesser men. I would worry if I were you."

"Is that why the sea has turned to calling me back to her?" Elizabeth asked, "Am I to protect Will from lesser men?" she asked.

"It may be and it may not be, but it is one of many dangers that have been whispered upon the waves. There is a man seeking you hungrily and yet he fights for a part of him is just and torn between pride and his own desire." Mi said as another ship appeared in the sands.

"Who," Elizabeth asked, "I do not know that ship."

"Nor do I," Mi said, "she is a virgin vessel on her maiden voyage and she seeks you out."

Elizabeth watched as imaged came and went in the sand before her. Ships she knew and ships she did not know. People and places of foreign lands and familiar ports and yet there was a fear and a deception at every point in the story that Mi unfolded before her. He spoke of truths and some of her inner most desires and yet she was unconvinced at times and frightened by his knowledge.

"I can see in you, an honest heart and a protective nature, but you must be fierce and commanding on this voyage. It is going to be one of the most dangerous of your life of piracy," Mi said at last as the sand returned to its still, wet form.

"And why should I believe you?" she asked as she stood up, but her voice shook and she felt the chill of the morning air.

"I cannot give you reason to believe me or not to believe me but I can give you my word that I am only speaking truth to what I am seeing and hearing from the voice of the waves. They want to protect you from the dangers and warn you and I will gladly step aside of you would rather I do not sail with you," he said as he continued to sit on the sand.

Elizabeth paced on the sand before him for quite a while as the sun rose in the east and cast long eerie shadows around them, "I think it would be better for me to have you then to not. I believe there comes a protection in a weathered captain," she said as she knelt down on the sand once more, "I will trust you until you give me reason to not," she added as she held out her and to shake his.

Mi took her hand and she helped him up off the sand, "I am grateful to you my captain, and I will do all in my power to prove that I mean you no harm," he said as he bowed to her and fell into step behind her as she walked along the beach toward her small house.


	8. Legends From East To West

Chapter 8: Legends from East to West

When the storm had cleared there was a calm that followed it and a calling as if it were saying it was safe to venture out. The sea was like glass, the wind silent, and the harbor of the small fishing village was busy. The strange, foreign, ship had come to port and was being tended to, not as a pirate ship, but as a merchant ship. The women of the port side town were leery of the new ship, but the men saw only business. The cargo that would be needed for a long voyage was being purchased and loaded. The crew worked well for the ship and captain and no one dared ask any questions as Elizabeth and her son walked among them. The village seemed to give off a sigh of relief just knowing that she would be leaving.

Elizabeth, after the initial shock of the strange old man, fell into a comfortable anxiety when it came time to introduce her son to the sea. The sea had been telling her that the boy belonged among the waves, and she believed this to be true. His call was a great as her own but there was now a strange darkness surrounding the ocean. There was a call to bring a pirate back to the waves but there was a warning of another kind. Deep down in the depths there was a laughter that was unkind and it brought worry to Elizabeth's heart, but her decision had been made and the boy would be sailing with her.

There was a wise kind of protection in the old man, Mi, and a magic of the sea that was all about him. He walked in step with the waves, his eyes always on the horizon. The crew watched him with a strange respect. Some of them seemed nervous to have the man around, other happy that his stability would be with the ship. Elizabeth began to feel it too. He was old, weathered in the ways of the sea. He would, no doubt, be an asset to her crew and a teacher for her child.

"You have heard the call of the sea for a very long time," he said to her as he fell into step beside her as they walked along one of the docks.

"Since I was a girl," Elizabeth said, "the crossing from England was just a teasing glimpse at a life at sea. I should have known that one day it would be more apart of my life then land ever was."

"And so the sea, she speaks to you, does she not?" the old man asked.

"Of course she does," Elizabeth said as she turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Then you are hearing the warnings?" he asked her.

"Yes," Elizabeth frowned, "but it wasn't there till now."

"I know, there is something strange happening in the depth," Mi said as he looked out to sea.

"Do you not think it safe?" she asked.

"You are a strong woman, well versed in swordsmanship and pirate lore. You are the king of the pirate court and a woman of the waves. If it is not safe at sea, then it is certainly not safe for you on land," he answered.

"I agree with you there, but my son is yet very young," she whispered as she watched William on the shore.

"Yes, but his call is as great as yours, if not greater. There is a legend that surrounds him that no one quite knows yet. The sea has not given it up to anyone. He is meant for greatness and feared by many. Aboard your ship is his rightful place. It is safer for him to be at sea, where the sea may protect him," Mi spoke distantly and mysteriously.

"Then you will be his guardian as well as his teacher while you sail with my crew," Elizabeth said, "I can only teach him so much, you must show him how the sea really behaves," she said, "he needs some kind of guidance and wisdom to become a man of the sea. You seem to be very knowledgeable and very calm, collected, and of the sea."

The old man nodded his agreement and continued to walk with her along the dock.

She introduced her son to the old man and gave the order to have the boy brought aboard the ship while the last preparations were being made. The well weathered crew had their suspicions as the boy walked about the shore and onto the ship. Mi was to be his guardian and the old man could see deep into the boy's soul where legends waited dormant to be revived and Tai Huang, who had once been a protector and confidant of Sao Feng was now to be the boy's teacher and protector as he was Elizabeth's first mate. The two men took the boy to the ship and began to walk him from bow to stern and everywhere between, telling him of the legends that followed and where the ship, but there was a knowledge in the boy. His eyes already told of a wise understanding of the secrets of the sea. There was a strange aura about him, like the magic of the sea and the soul of a pirate had been reborn in him. From east to west he was already known by the legends of the waves.

This boy was conceived and born by the magic of the sea. His father bore the curse of eternity and his mother, a mortal woman of royal pirate blood. The sea whispered of his birth and told of his future. He was to belong to the sea and was the reason that Mi had returned to the sea. He knew that his duty now was to protect the child that would be king of the sea and a defense for the mortal man that sailed upon her waves.

"William, you have heard the call, have you not?" Mi asked as they walked the length of the ship, the crew working around them.

"Yes," William answered, "I believe I have been called to the sea."

"For a very long time, I presume," Mi asked.

"Since, before I can remember," William answered.

"And do you know why that is?" Mi asked.

"Because my parents are sea folk," William answered.

"That may be the reason some young men are called to the sea, but that is not why you have been called. There is a difference in you, did you know that?" Mi asked.

William shook his head.

"You are the product of what the sea has only whispered about. You are the child of legend, of mortal and immortality, of peasant and royal blood. You should not exist and yet here you are," Mi said with a smile.

"I don't understand," William said.

"You will in time. The sea will speak to you in ways that you will understand. Very few men learn the ways of the sea and yet you were born by the sea. In a dark time for the mortal man, you were born of the sea and by the sea. Two people united that should never be. You father a cursed pirate, a man of the sea, whose soul belongs to the sea. And you mother, a royal pirate of the court of men, a woman who's soul belongs to one man, a man who is the sea," Mi said as he stared off at the setting sun. There was a flash of green on the horizon as the sun set beneath the waves.

"A bird can love a fish, but where shall they live?" William asked the wise old man who stood beside him.

"Exactly, and yet they live and so do you," he said, "it is up to you to solve the paradox. Where is it that a fish and a bird can be together forever?"

"In death," William answered.

"But the fish cannot die," Mi said.

"Then in immortality," William said.

"And how does the bird become immortal?" Mi asked.

"I do not know," William sighed.

"Ah, and that is to be your quest," Mi answered, "the greatest adventure that could be placed before a son of the sea."

William stared off at the horizon. The darkness of the sky melted into the darkness of the ocean. The stars in the heavens sparkled and winked down at him. He knew in the depths of his soul that he was meant to be an important figure but he did not know how he would do what Mi had placed before him. He was just a boy, an inexperienced, young, soul. What was he to do for the depths of the ocean and the mortality of his mother? It was not something that a boy of ten should have to think about and yet it was the truth that followed William from his birth into his future to be the greatest legend that the ocean had ever created. It was with him and by him that the answers to the worlds riddle would be found.

Mi watched the boy as he pondered his own paradox. Was it to much for the boy to know all at once? Or was it right for him to know what he would be facing. Mi was with him and entrusted to him for the purpose of guiding him through what was to be the greatest adventure the old captain had ever know and yet there was a sadness in the eyes of a boy who had left his childhood on the shore. The ship would be leaving port soon and there would be no turning back for this boy. He would be thrown into this new world and made to learn the way of the sea; the darkness and the light that lay within every wave. He would learn to fight, to take what was meant for him and what was not. He would become a pirate.


	9. Women Of The Waves

Chapter 9: Women of the Waves

On the calmest of nights the seas are enchanting. When there wasn't any wind to disrupt the movements of the currents, the surface began to look like glass and the depths and all its secrets could be reflected in the moonlight. It is on these calm nights that the spirits of the deep begin to assemble and give up their secrets. The whispers of the depths can rise up from the blackness and speak to the stars that have always watched over the deep. Working in harmony together the sea and the sky are one with each other. The movement of the tides is ruled by the motion of the moon and her seasonal changes. Summer brought the storms, spring brought new life, autumn brought a harvest of the works and the fruits of the laborers and with the winter came and uneasy calm that covered the world, whether in snow or in dry heat, winter was the season that brought a slumber to the world.

The sea was the one exception to this rule. Her seasons were as changing as the tides and with every passing day the sea could change her mind. Slumber never came to the sea. Men believe the sea sleeps and is calm but they are the ones that will fall pray to her powers. She is never to be judged and one should never think that what he knows is all that matters. The ocean changes her mind like the flickering of a flame or a gust of wind. In a moment it can and does change.

Far from shore the bowels of the ocean stirred and plotted against mankind in an angry vengeful way. For too many years the mortal man had held the goddess of the sea captive and now that her freedom was with her she plotted against every man that sailed. There was cunning in her call and a deception in her appearance. She would never let man get the better of her again.

Her plans were not merely her own. She worked very closely with her sister, the goddess of the sky. A woman spirit who's rule was as mysterious as her own. A spirit also bound to an earthly form by the men that sailed the sea. A chance happening that kept her from her rightful place in the sky and on earth to guard a human treasure, her passion and anger as great as the sea. And yet she still held a grasped on the motions of the tides and a whisper as alluring as the sweetest melody.

Calypso stepped out of her familiar home and onto land. It was a beach as golden in colour as the most sought after Spanish gold and as smooth as Chinese silk. The moon was full in the night sky and the world was quiet as the grave. She walked quickly across the sand to a large cave that opened to face the eastern sea and the rising sun, and there at the mouth of the cave stood an angelic figure dressed in garments of silver and white with hair that waved in the breeze less night and eyes that glowed like diamonds.

"Sister," Calypso said as she came closer to the cave.

"I have been waiting for you," the woman said as she pass by the entrance of the cave and lit it with the aura that surrounded her.

"You have been busy. The waves speak of de torments of your heart," Calypso said as she followed her sister into the cave.

"Torment is all I have left. You know the torments of captivity," the glowing woman said as she led the way into the darkness.

"But, you seem to have a plan to break de curse," Calypso said with a smile, "it is quite an ingenious plan."

"We've had many a brilliant plan to be foiled by man," Celeste said as she stopped.

The had walked deep within the cave and where they stopped stood a pool of water that reflected the stars and the moon of the heavens but that was guarded by the darkness and the chill of the inner most depths of the underground palace. The pool was far from the reach of high tide and buried deep in the earth where light, wind, and wave could not reach it. There really wasn't anything special about the pool. It stood still. There were no origins to its being there. The water didn't flow anywhere and it never left the rocky bowl that it was held in. But to drink from the pool was to begin an eternal life. It was the water of life and it held within it the secrets of an ever living world.

The water of life was placed in this stone basin by a great ancient pirate; a man who sailed the eastern sea with a crew of ruthless and greedy men. One day he came upon the place where the moon meets the water. He was alone, his crew had abandoned him and taken all his treasure and he was left to die on a plank of wood in the middle of a wind free ocean. He floated somewhere between life and death and it was in this magical place that he first saw the women of the waves. It was in this forbidden place that the two sisters met as their two separate worlds touched each other and in this mystical mix of worlds the water became eternal. The old ancient captain drank of the life water and was revived of his near death experience but he lay still as to not catch the attention of the women. When they were not looking he scooped the water into his hat and kept it safe. The man kept the water of life secret for a very long time. He did not trust anyone that crossed his path but he worried about how he had storing it. The glass bottle would not keep the strange heavenly liquid from showing off its powers and it glowed with the light of a million stars. One night by the light of a full moon he came across an island with a beach like gold and there in the reflection of the moon sat a woman. He went ashore with his treasure and found that the woman was not pleased. He recognized her as the one of the two women of the waves, the goddess of the sky. She was angry and demanded that he return the sacred waters to where they belonged so that she could leave this world and return to her kingdom. It was by his theft that he had bound the sky goddess to a human form and caused her to wander in search of the life water. The old pirate refused, knowing that he now had eternal life and the goddess of the sky in his power. He demanded that she make for him a place that would be safe and unreachable by anyone but him and so she created the bowl and deep in the cave and he laid the water in it. He then ordered the woman to stand guard and should anyone, that was not him, come upon the island she would not let them find the life water. He did place a condition on the secret treasure. If ever a woman of the waves came to the place she and she alone would be able to save the goddess of the sky and reach the living waters, thinking that only men sailed the seven seas.

Celeste stared down into the glowing pool of water and scowled as she remembered the words of her captor. It had been a long time but it was nothing to her reign over the world and now with her sister's freedom she longed even more to be free.

"What can I do, sister, to move along you plans for freedom?" Calypso asked as she looked at her own beauty in the crystal pool of water.

"You would be wise to keep the oceans clear and calm and to put the King and the Sparrow on a course for each other," Celeste said as she looked at her aging face in the pool.

"That course is already in motion. Sparrow is seeking her out and I will guide them here to you, but be warned Turner is quite anxious about his beloved on the waves. He has an ear to your treachery,' Calypso warned.

"What I am offering his beloved is the means to remain with him for all eternity, do you think she will give that up?" Celeste asked.

"Not she, but the boy may not let this take place," Calypso said with a frown, "he could be the downfall to all that we have worked centuries for."

"He was not meant to be," Celeste said confidently, "he will not survive the terrors that are out there searching for him. If he is to be at sea he has sealed his own fate. The boy will not live."

"And what if he does?" Calypso asked a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Then we, neither of us, will ever know freedom again," Celeste said and they departed the pool of living water.


	10. Captain Barbossa of the Black Pearl

Chapter 10: Captain Barbossa of the Black Pearl

Ten years had passed since Jack has managed to swindle Barbossa out of the ancient charts that led to the living waters. He had been studying them and when everything had finally come to a head he had left them set aside while a great battle raged. He had not been careful enough however and his greatest mistake was made in trusting that Jack Sparrow would keep his word. Unfortunately for Jack he had lost himself the Black Pearl once again but now Barbossa was a cheated pirate with a thirst for a great and awe inspiring treasure, the glimpse of which he had obtained from the charts, and now he was without a single clue as to how to find the living waters. But with years comes knowledge and Barbossa had spent all of his time sailing to the farthest reaches of the ocean in search of some secret that would give to him the whereabouts of the greatest treasure of life.

It wasn't until his last journey from the great Australian waters that he gained a small piece of information that led him back to a familiar shore and a safe haven for all men that sailed by the brethren code.

"Why have we come back here captain?" Ragetti

"Because the captain said so, that's why," Pintel answered as they stood at the helm and eased the Black Pearl into the safety of ship wreck cove.

"But Barbossa is hated by the brethren court for what he did to Jack by taking the Pearl again so why are we going in there when we know they are going to mangle us up," Ragetti asked.

"The captain has a friend he needs to see," Pintel said, "but I think it be best for us if we stay on the ship. If the captain gets mangled up then we can take the ship and be off in a flash."

"Captain Ragetti has a nice ring to it. Don't it?" Ragetti laughed.

"You ain't gonna be the captain, I'll be the captain!" Pintel yelled.

"Well why will you be captain?" Ragetti asked.

"Because it was my idea," Pintel said a little more nicely, "you can be my first mate though," he added seeing that he had upset Ragetti.

"Oh, aye, aye, captain!" Ragetti laughed.

Barbossa had been ignoring all of his crew's warnings and protests about returning to ship wreck cove. Most of the pirates saw the stealing of Jack's ship as very low even for a pirate in the midst of such unity among them. But he had done it before and he was sure, if he had too, he would do it again and if that bothered any of the other pirates he would put them in their place.

He disembarked from his ship, much to the chagrin of his crew, and left them waiting for him to return. Most of them didn't mind being left behind, they were worn out, run down and demoralized because they had been looking around for so long that many of them were wondering why they stayed at all and some were even wishing that they still had Jack as their captain. But Barbossa was determined to find who he had come looking for.

He walked through the winding town street, his head held high, as people watched and jeered at him but he soon found himself in the meeting place of the Brethren Court and the location where the pirate's code was kept. He stalked into the empty room to find the candles all out and a soft music coming from what seemed like a far off land.

"What use has the code been to me, hang the code!" Barbossa shouted into the darkness.

Suddenly the music stopped and a flood of light burst out of a door that had remained hidden, up until this point, by the darkness that had gathered in the great meeting hall.

"The code is the law," A voice said from within the light.

"And yet it hasn't always ruled your life, Teague," Barbossa said as Jack's father came into the room, "how did you come to be the keeper of the code?" he asked.

"What, was, was and what will be, will be," Teague answered.

"So how long has it been then, that you have been keeping the code?" Barbossa asked.

"You are asking far too many question Hector," Teague answered with a yawn.

"And you are answering far too few Teague," Barbossa laughed as he sat down at the dark table, "here's another one for you, why is it that you and I look about the same age but I know for a fact that you are quite my senior?"

"You've not aged well," Teague answered.

"Alright then, why have you looked the same for years and years?" Barbossa asked.

"The sea keeps me young," Teague answered.

"You mean the life water keeps you young," Barbossa said cutting to the chase.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Teague said as he turned away and walked back to where he had come.

"Why do you never leave ship wreck cove?" Barbossa asked as he followed Teague through the meeting room.

"I am plenty content right where I am," Teague said starting to sound annoyed.

"It's because you can't leave, there are too many forces out to get you," Barbossa laughed, "what good is eternal life if you can't enjoy it. Tell me how to get to the aqua viva and I'll help you back onto the seas. Think of what it could mean for us, two immortal pirates in a world where the royal navy thinks it can end piracy. We will change the world and the way the navy sees us," Barbossa said.

"No," Teague answered, "it isn't by the code."

"We'll live by the code, the way piracy was meant to be lived, it's the navy that is stopping us," Barbossa smiled.

"You've never lived by the code," Teague said as he turned finally to look at Barbossa.

"Neither did you at one time," Barbossa said.

"I have learned the errors of my way," Teague said.

"And yet you still haven't set that woman free," Barbossa said shaking his head, "aye, there is honesty in the code but you seem to ignore it yourself."

Teague glared at him in the dim light of his personal chamber.

"We could release her, you and I, we'll be immortal and we'll be the most notorious pirates in the world," Barbossa smiled, "you want your legend to be known don't you? You would want to see your son surpass you in glory. He is on his way to the aqua viva as we speak," he added.

"Jack, how did he find out about it?" Teague asked looking a bit worried.

"It's in the charts old man, your charts; the charts that followed you from east to west. Aye your son has them and with his compass he has set a course for the enchanted waters. Now you know how to find them don't you and we can stop Jack," Barbossa said.

"We must stop Jack," Teague said as he grabbed his hat, his guitar and motioned for Barbossa to take the pirates codex.

"We are not taking that," Barbossa said looking at the huge volume.

"The code is the law," Teague said and pulled a gun on Barbossa.

"Alright, we'll take it!" he said and grabbed the book from where it lay.

"And you will live by it so long as I am aboard my son's ship," Teague said, "and you will return the Pearl to Jack when we find him."

"It's my ship!" Barbossa said angrily.

"No, it belongs to Jack," Teague said, "and you have taken it unjustly and by very cowardly means. You do not deserve to be called captain."

"But I am a captain none the less," Barbossa laughed.

"I think not," Teague said as he aimed his gun once more at Barbossa, "I will be taking over Hector. Rightfully the Pearl belongs to a Sparrow."

"You can't," Barbossa yelled.

"Oh I can, in fact I just did," Teague said, "you are lucky I am letting you come along. You would be staying to keep the code."

"We are taking the code," Barbossa grunted as he readjusted the codex in his arms.

"And you shall be guardian to it as I will be to busy being the captain," Teague laughed, "or perhaps you would rather be left on a god forsaken island with a pistol and a single shot. I doubt very much that a non-Sparrow will escape as honorably as my son did or it won't be a very good story anyway. You don't have the creativity that is needed to be a truly notorious pirate. Stick with me, kid, and you may learn something," he added and with a swift kick to Barbossa behind he led him forward toward the Black Pearl.


	11. The Mystery of Mi

Chapter 11: The Mystery of Mi

Ten year old William Turner was enamored by the sea on which he sailed. It was magical and mystifying, beautiful and dangerous, and reminded him very much of his mother. He saw in her bravery and a fierceness that had never been there before. The mothering spirit had left her once the ship reached the open waters of the ocean and she became a woman of the sea, a captain of this great ship and crew and a force to be reckoned with.

His mother was strong, beautiful and respected by her crew. The men worked by her side, speaking in a language that the small boy did not understand but it was not a malicious tone that they gave off while working for her and with her. She worked along with them, not only the captain of the ship but busy working for the ship and by the ship and it was because of this that she was so respected. There was nothing that she would shrink away from, no job to taxing, no mess too foul, and no villain to strong that she would not defeat. They didn't meet with much trouble as they had set sail but there was always the chance of meeting with dangerous men at sea and though there were young, uneducated pirates that sail for the sake of being a pirate and pillaging without thought or worry of consequence they were always the ones to fall to the blade of the great Captain Elizabeth Turner. The unfortunate ones with little regard for the truth of the pirates' code or the understanding of those that were truly brilliant pirates were always easily defeated and sent away in need of much education in the ways of the Caribbean pirates.

It was by these encounters that young William learned what his mother really was. He saw her in action and saw the ruthlessness that dwelled deep in her soul. He saw in her the mother that he loved and the pirate that he dreamed about. He wanted to be just like her, to follow in her footsteps and to make his father proud of all the accomplishments he would achieve as a pirate.

William was in love with the ocean, with the crew and the ship but most of all he was in love with the adventure that had started to play out before him and Elizabeth was proud to see him thriving at the hands of her crew. They had adopted him as one of their own; put him to work aboard the ship and taught him as they became comfortable with the boy.

Few of the men, of the crew, actually spoke English, but the ones that did had attached themselves to the young boy and began to regale him with tales of the sea. He heard the stories of his mother, his father and the great pirates that made up the brethren court. They taught him with words and without how to live by the pirates' code. The men that could not speak to him in his language spoke to him in signs and movements and taught him to fight and to work and to listen. The crew was easily swayed to adopting the child because the man that had summoned them to the call of their captain had also attached himself to the small boy and though they trusted their captain explicitly they trusted the ancient man of the sea more.

William had also come to worship the old man. The stories and lessons that Mi taught him while he was aboard the ship were some of the most valuable lessons that the child would ever learn. They would not academic lessons but life lessons and lessons that protected him when unforgiving men boarded their ship. Even though Mi was old and wise he was still nimble, but did not appear to be. He could fight with the best of the men on the ship and though he refused to carry a weapon with him like the others he was always able to obtain one when it was necessary.

Mi began teaching William many things, many of which were lessons that the ancient arts that originated in Asia taught in legend. He learned to fight as a warrior, to yield a sword and to strike with silence and fearlessness but he was also taught about the earth and how to respect everything that was given to them by the earth and the sky. He learned to live by the code and though he had never seen the pirates code or even believed that it existed in a volume like a book; he could recite the lesson and began living as if he had been studying it for as many years and the pirates that worked and lived around him.

But there was always a mystery about Mi that no one on the ship would talk about. William wanted to know his history and everything that he had seen but he was afraid to asked the old man. Mi would sit silently meditating much of the time when the seas were calm and there wasn't any sign of danger and during these times no one bothered him. William wanted to ask him so badly but he was afraid. He would ask the men on the ship and they would get worried every time the subject came up and they completely avoided him for what seemed like days. He had learned very quickly not to ask questions about the old man but he could definitely ask questions of him and by this he had gained much of his new knowledge and experience but still he was curious as to the man's history and why he was so respected and feared by so many.

Many weeks into their voyage the mysteries of Mi were still plaguing the young boy as he walked the length of the ship, listening to the sounds of the waves, trying to hear what the sea was saying. He was met, a short distance from the bow of the ship by the old man himself.

"What are the waves saying to you today?" Mi asked as he began to walk side by side with the young boy.

"The sea is so calm today that it is hard to tell if it is trying to say anything or not, but I am feeling very uneasy by it," William said as he turned and looked at the old man, "the crew tells me to never trust a calm ocean because there is always trouble on the horizon."

"That is very true," Mi said, his grin hidden behind his long grey mustache and beard, "there is much uneasiness beneath the calm."

"What can possibly be stirring beneath the glass like surface," William asked feeling the angst of the day and the want to know more, not about the sea, but about the old man.

"You feel that you are not privy to knowledge that you wish to obtain and so it makes the truth that you have already learned hard to understand. You know that there are creatures and spirits and magic below the waves. You have seen what the magic is about and yet you do not believe," Mi said as he looked deep into the dark eyes of the little boy.

"I believe that there are forces at work here that I do not yet understand but I do not understand why people want to keep from me knowledge that may help me to understand," William said with a sigh.

"What knowledge do you wish to know?" Mi asked as he sat down in the point of the bow and looked back at the rest of the ship that stretched out before him.

"I want to know about you and your history as it pertains to the sea," William said as he sat down facing the old man and blocking his view of the ship.

"I will tell you some, but not all, as some is more important than most," Mi said as he shut his eyes.

"I'll take what I can get," William said a hint of excitement on his voice.

"Yes I believe that," Mi chuckled, "what is it you want to know?"

"I want to know how old you are," William said.

"I am younger than some but older than most," Mi said.

"Older than Davy Jones," William asked.

"Much," Mi answered.

"Older than Christ," William asked.

"Much," Mi answered.

"Older than time," William asked.

"Younger than time itself," Mi answered.

"Are you immortal, like my father?" William asked.

"Yes," Mi answered, "but I believe I will last much longer than even him."

"Wow!" William gasped, "That's old!"

"I like to think of it as experienced, rather than old," Mi chuckled.

"Are you magical?" William asked.

"Magical in what sense," Mi asked.

"Not like the magicians I have seen in the city port who use slight of hand and illusions to steal peoples money but magical like the sea," William said.

"I am the father of the sea," Mi answered.

"The sea has a father?" William asked confusion written on his brow.

"As does the sky and the wind and the sun and the clouds," Mi said motioning all around him.

"And the earth," William asked.

"The earth has a mother," Mi answered.

"Are you married to the mother of earth?" William asked.

"I am not, but we work together in such a way so that the earth and the sea and the sun and the sky all work in harmony by the rules of the great creator," Mi answered.

"So is the ocean from Singapore," William asked.

"No," Mi Laughed, "I am not of Singaporean descent myself. It is only the form I chose to appear in and a place that I have learned much from. I am most comfortable with these men and that country but I am from everywhere."

"Ok, I believe what you are saying," William said as he looked to the sky, "but why then should we worry about the sea and its dangers when you are the father of the sea?"

"Because I do not have control over the sea and all she does, nor do I have control over any of her sisters," Mi said, "they speak to me and they will not harm me because I am their link to the creator, but mankind has done them many wrongs and they are angry and vengeful. The sea and her depths had been held captive for many, many years and she has become free of those captors and is seeking revenge. Her sister, the sky, is still being held by an immortal man and they have vowed to be free together. Little do you know, but you have ties to the captors of the sea and the sky and they have planned many evils against you."

"What have I done to make them angry?" William asked fearfully.

"It is not what you have done but what your parents have done," Mi whispered, "the magic of the sea pulses through your veins. You are not only a child of human but of inhuman. You are a child conceived and born of the magic of the sea and the captors that hold your fathers immortal soul. You were never supposed to exist and yet the creator has blessed your parents with a human child with the sea in its veins. And that is why I am here with you, my son. I believe you have a very vast and enchanting future ahead of you."

"Should I be afraid?" William asked.

"Are you?" Mi asked.

"No," William answered, "I am intrigued but cautious. I have more questions than I did before," he said.

"I am here for you, you may ask me anything you wish to know," Mi smiled behind his grey beard.

"For now I would only like to listen," William said as he sat facing the old man, "I want to know the stories of the sea and the sky and how they came to be captives."

"That will be my pleasure to tell. It is a thrilling tale," Mi said and with that the stories began.


	12. Flags on the Horizon

Chapter 12: Flags on the Horizon

The more anxious and skittish Jack became the more silent and eerie the ship and crew became. The Wench reacted to Jack's every move and every misstep he seemed to make. She breathed with him, rocked with him, feared with him and became as stubborn as him. She resisted the crew for the orders of her captain and listened only to the slow rhythmic breathing of Jack.

Being on deck with Jack was like walking on egg shells. He was jumpy and paranoid with every movement of the sails or every sound from the ship. The crew went about their days in a silent haze trying not to disturbed the already cracking Jack Sparrow. Below deck they prayed that the sea would soon release their captain and let them return to port where they would abandon the ship and all its curses but on deck they worked diligently and as order.

As the ship drew closer to the set destination the seas became clear and calm but the atmosphere around the ship was thick and stagnant. Jack felt heaviness as he came closer; knowing that Elizabeth and her ship would soon be found on the horizon but with every passing day she did not appear and the world around him seemed to be putting as much pressure on the ship and crew to not make its way to where Jack knew he did not want to go. For once in his life the world was working with him now in his regret for setting on this course but the longer they stayed away from what he had set his compass to the more mentally disturbed Jack became.

Then one day, when the sea was at its calmest and Jack was ready to hurl his body overboard, sails were seen on the horizon and soon flags were being flown from both advancing ships. The crews from both ships seemed to fly into action but aboard Jack's ship the silence was only broken by the one person Jack trusted the most. Although Jack was already aware of the ship coming to meet them, he had felt it coming and heard it on the silent water, the subject was not breached until the very last moment possible and that was when it became clear that the ship was definitely seeking out Jack and his new ship.

"Captain, there is a ship coming up fast on our starboard side," Gibbs said cautiously as Jack stared off into the nothingness of the horizon.

"Aye," Jack answered still staring in the opposite direction.

"It seems to be flying black sails," Gibbs said trying to catch Jack's attention and bring him around to the Black Pearl that was coming up quickly.

"Aye," Jack said as he turned slowly to see his beloved ship coming up to his new, young ship and crew.

"But it is not flying Barbossa's colours," Gibbs added handing Jack the spy glass.

Jack ripped the spy glass from Gibbs' hand and spun to view the Black Pearl for the first time, "I know that flag!" he yelled dropping the spyglass and flying into a frenzy, "No!" he yelled as he ran for the helm, "All hands to the sail, run them out!"

"Jack we aren't going to get away from them now!" Gibbs said as he watched the speed of the Pearl.

"Run!" Jack said, "hide!"

"Jack it's your ship!" Gibbs said with a shocked expression on his face.

"No, The Wench is my ship," Jack said, "I don't want to see the Pearl!"

"But Jack, why," Gibbs asked as the volume from the crew exploded into frantic panic and the sails flapped in the non-existent breeze.

The Wench stood silently as the Pearl came up on them and Jack tried with all his might to get his ship to run but the seas seemed to hold him in place. Before he knew it the Pearl had come up beside them and the plank was set between the ships. Captain Barbossa followed as Captain Teague crossed the plank first and stepped onto the deck of the Wench before anyone else.

"Jack, what are you doing with such a babe of a ship?" Barbossa laughed as he looked up and down the new, bright, shining ship that sat silent and still beneath his feet, "surely you are truly crazy to be taking on a ship so young on a voyage of such suspense and danger."

"Hush you," Teague said as he began to walk the length of the ship feeling the banisters, looking to the sails, the flags, the rigging, and the view from the deck of the young, new, ship, "there is much more magic to this ship than there is to the Pearl, Jack, where did you find her?" he asked as he came back to his son.

Jack shrugged and turned away from his father.

"She's got a weathered spirit and a sea mans blood pulsing through her," Teague said, "she is quite the perfect ship for you son."

"Young and inexperienced," Jack asked as he turned away from his father again.

"On the contrary son, it has a spirit that seems to be much like yours. It breaths with you, moves with you and pulls away like you," Teague said as he felt a shudder run through the ship.

"Lets cut to the chase," Barbossa said feeling the weight of the codex that he carried, "were are the charts?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to hush, Hector? I would like you to not say a word and respect your captain's orders," Teague said turning on Barbossa now.

"Ah, so Hector you're not the captain of the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked as Jack raised an eyebrow to his father.

"Aye, the Pearl is a ship that needs the family connection of a Sparrow captain," Teague said, "and so who better than myself to captain the Black Pearl, especially now that Jack has his own ship."

"If you want the charts take the charts, they are of no use to me anymore," Jack said as he turned away from the group that had gathered around his father and the crew that had come from the Black Pearl.

"You've found the waters then?" Barbossa asked.

"I have," Jack said with a shudder.

"And you've become immortal?" Barbossa asked.

"No," Jack said as he jumped and turned angrily, "And I don't want it!" he yelled, "but now I have no choice!"

Teague watched his son skeptically, "what did the woman say to you," he asked stepping in front of his son.

"That I need a woman to get at the water," Jack said turning away, "I was about to leave it at that but something has a hold of me and my ship. I have to find the woman, I have to bring her to the waters and if I don't I may just abandon myself on an island with a pistol and I would not want to leave it."

"You cannot bring a woman there," Teague said acting just as frantic as his son."

"But I have to," Jack yelled.

"If you bring a woman to that island you risk us all," Teague yelled back.

"You should have thought of that in the first place!" Jack said as he drew his sword and faced his father fearlessly.

"You know that, that will do you know good," Teague laughed.

Jack sprang at his fathers words and jabbed his sword into his chest. The Crew grasped at the sight of it and drew their own weapons.

"Don't worry," Teague said as he pulled the sword out of his chest and miraculously the wound healed before their eyes.

"You're cursed," Hector yelled as he pointed at Teague.

"Not in the general sense of the term," Teague said nonchalantly, "just immortal. And you already knew that Hector."

"Tell them how, Dad," Jack said taking his sword back.

"By the aqua viva," Teague said with a shrug.

"The first and only by the aqua viva," Jack said seething with bitterness.

"You vowed as soon as you found that compass that you would find it," Teague said, "and I warned you about Celeste, but did you listen? Never, why would you listen to your father? But now you are paying for it and the only way out is to do what the woman said and you can't do that so you are doomed my son because I cannot let you free that woman by replacing her as you have planned."

"I had no plan of replacing her," Jack said.

"Oh that is why you need to bring the woman," Teague said as he now shook his son into recognition, "it's not to take the waters but to take the place of a woman enraged by her captivity. Who are you risking for your own purposes?"

"I'm trying not to," Jack said as he gave up and held onto his father, "I don't want to do this but it is driving me crazy."

"Then we know what we have to do," Teague said looking into his son's eyes, "Captain Sparrow it is up to you and I to end this once and for all. We'll go together and we'll deal with the aqua viva and the woman who stands guard over it."

"Alright," Jack said looking his father in the eyes for the first time.

"What an adventure," Gibbs shouted to the crews, "two of the most notorious pirates to ever sail the seven seas, united at last!"

There came a great cheer from the crowd of crew members gathered on the deck of the Wicked Wench as the Black Pearl bobbed beside them in the gentle breeze that had begun to pick up.

"And what about me," Barbossa asked as he turned to Teague.

"You get to guard the code," Teague said as he pushed the codex into in Barbossa's chest.

"Ha, guard the code!" Jack laughed for the first time in a long time.


	13. The Legend of the Flying Dutchman

Chapter 13: The Legend of the Flying Dutchman

Will watched the horizon, listening to every call and sigh of his ship and the sorrows of the souls lost at sea. Years had passed and he had learned to tune into the melancholy songs of the waves. The adventure had all but disappeared and every mystery had been revealed to him, or so he thought. The sea didn't have her allure anymore and the longer he remained as the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, the more he wished he would have died at the hand of Davy Jones. There had been few pleasures for him and one day every ten years was not enough to give a young man, with a mortal heart, the hope that he needed to carry on. Even the call of the waves to the woman of his heart was a hurtful and undesirable event. He wanted to be with her and yet he knew that he had to do what was right by the ship and its crew.

Will had vowed that greed and personal endeavors would never be the way of the ships crew ever again. Davy Jones had corrupted the mission of the Dutchman and Will would never allow that to happen while he was the Captain. He did not have the heart for treachery and although the pirates call had always been a part of his life he did not have the heart of a corrupt man or blood thirsty pirate.

The more Will sailed the Flying Dutchman the more she began to reveal to him the secrets of her past. She had not always been a feared ship but a noble ship with a purpose and even though her purpose had changed through the years she had a history that she was once proud of and the Captain who sailed her now was becoming more and more knowledgeable of her secrets.

Long ago before Davy Jones was the captain of the Dutchman she sailed as a royal vessel carrying cargo and riches for a long ago court. Her captain had been a man highly esteemed by his royal patron and had spent much time in his court and in the presence of the king before the call of the sea brought him into another kind of service. The Dutchman sailed for many years, coming and going with the king's fleet until word of the ships cargo was betrayed by a man whom the captain trusted. When word came to the captain that pirates were after his ship he broke his silence and bewitched the ship to find out who had betrayed him, because the captain was really a sorcerer who was the protector of the court and all its riches.

The mutinous man was found and a horrible fate befell him. He was turned into a crab and set on an island all alone, unable to enter the sea, and to wander lost; never to be human again.

Sadly it was too late for the ship to avoid trouble with the advancing pirates and so the sorcerer cast a spell on the ship hiding all of the treasure within the living walls. He gave up himself to protect the ship and the magic began to course through every plank of wood and every length of cord.

When the pirates finally found and boarded the ship they were shocked to find it completely desolate and abandoned in the middle of the ocean. There wasn't a sailor to be found, nor was there any sign of the riches that had been promised. Filled with rage, the pirates set fire to the ship but it did not burn. They fired their cannons but it did not sink and so at last they left the ship to drift alone.

The old captain had saved his ship but it had cost him his own freedom. He was now trapped within the walls and floors of the ship with only his noble patron to save him but there wasn't a living soul that knew about the magic that had been used on the ship.

The ships story was lost for many years as it sailed blindly, never coming to port and never visible to anyone who did not know the betrayal of the man of the crew. The rich king had searched high and low for the Dutchman and all that rested in the safe keeping of his sorcerer but never was it found. So the Dutchman was lost, without a purpose and without a captain for many, many years.

The strange thing about magic, however, is that it can be felt and seen by those who possess it and so one day a sorceress and her lover were looking for refuge because of her magic and the fear that she instilled in men. She could feel the magic that was present in the ship and as the man that was with her was a sailor himself she decided that the protection of the ships magic was just what they needed. She became bound to the magic of the ship and felt that the strength of the sorcerer was wasted on it. She bestowed it on her lover and linked him to the ship, making him captain and giving the ship a purpose once again. And so they sailed together as a symbol of their love but the man had a greed filled heart and a mind for treachery and the woman did not. Trouble began to brew as the Man didn't mind the sorceress and caused much mayhem and left ruin in his wake. The woman who had been the keeper of the sea and who was bound to the beauty and the truth that lived within the waves was appalled by the acts of her lover and yet she loved him no less. He was bound to her and her to him by a vow they had made to one another and yet her heart broke to see the cruelty that he could possess.

One day, far out at sea where the ocean was its deepest and only the imagination could break the darkness; the man disobeyed the sorceress for the last time. He betrayed their love and tried with all his might to gain control of the woman but even he did not know the extent of her power and so she dove deep into the soul of the enchanted ship and cursed the man to be bound to the ship as the first captain was.

As his punishment he was bound to sail searching for those lost at sea and show them compassion and guidance. He would have to save those he would have tortured and killed and help them to find eternal rest. He would do this until his heart ached so greatly for his beloved that he could come ashore and she would be waiting for him. Ten years were pledged as the time that would need to be spent at his work and when the ten years was over he would find his love on land for one day. If he had changed his ways and learned to love the sea as he loved the woman and to feel the sea as he felt for his lover then she would join him again and set him free. She told him it was to be a test of their love and she dove into the depths of the sea never to be seen aboard the ship again.

Enraged and heart broken Davy Jones began his first ten year sentence and with every day on the sea his heart ache grew worse and his want for revenge ever more powerful until his rage was so strong that the magic of the ship and the broken heart of the sea converged on one another. It happened because he had not learned the lesson that the sorceress had wanted him to learn and so when the ten years had finally ended and Jones went ashore for the first time he was not met by the woman whose heart continued to break.

Tortured and lost to his purpose Jones set out on the next ten years of his curse, vowing never again to set foot on shore and to do as he willed with the souls that were lost. Those that did not choose his path were lost at sea to try and find their own way to the after life, others were sent to a horrendous place where they were lost and tormented for all eternity by the demons of their past and the anger of Jones' presence, and those that did choose to follow Jones were cursed to sail one hundred years in the service to their captain and his ship. Their hope was freedom at the end of their service but what really awaited them was a lifetime aboard the ship. The longer they remained pledged to the Dutchman the more the magic would take over and they would become part of the ship, swallowed up, much as her first captain had been.

Jones treachery and legend grew to great heights as all men that sailed began to fear the wrath of Davy Jones and his beastly following and Jones himself marveled in the terror. As more years passed and his rage became greater he began to control the magic of his ship, understanding it and learning from it. He felt the magic course through him as he had never felt before and soon he was able to cause the sea to bend to his every will. He was power itself and soon a great storm began to follow him. The storm was stronger then any history had ever seen. Ships from all corners of the ocean were pulled into the heart of the storm and great fear was instilled in the hearts of all men of the sea. From the first moment Davy Jones believed he was the most powerful creature on the seven seas.

He fashioned a knife out of the blades and riggings of the ship. The knife held in it the power of the old sorcerer captain and the enchantments of the woman who had started this life for Jones; at last it grew more powerful by the presents of so many pirates and evil deeds that had been committed at sea. Davy had been planning his revenge and now with this tool and the pirates gathered he would commit the most terrible act of betrayal ever, he would take from his beloved everything that she held near and dear to her heart.

An assembly of great pirates along with objects that were found aboard the Flying Dutchman was gathered on a great island that had been formed and shaped by the evil storm that followed Jones on his tyrannical rampage. There Jones instructed the nine pirates to form together a court of their own. They would be the rulers of the sea and they would write a code that would be followed by all pirates through all times because it was right for men to hold ownership over the sea. The full ownership would come when the nine pirates bound together and captured the Goddess of the Sea and bound her to her bones. Jones handed over the enchanted knife and told the pirates the way in which the Goddess Calypso would be defeated, leaving all domains over the sea to the pirates themselves.

The strength of the storm grew worse and worse, drawing from the depths of the ocean all of the ships that had been lost and deposited them around the island that Jones had created. This place became the isle of ship wrecks and the place that would be like a fortress and a safe haven for all of the pirates of the world. It became the true castle of a pirate court, formed and fashioned for their purpose.

The sorceress felt the power of Jones' anger and the magic that accompanied it. She began to fear for the sea and all that was within it, for it was this sorceress that was the great keeper of the depth and the mistress of the life giving waters. She knew that only she could stop Davy Jones and yet she was weak of heart and feared the sight of her corrupted lover, but she went and found the wreckage of the lands and the waters that anger had created and it was there in a swell of water and great beastly creatures that the two hearts met once again. For a moment the sight of one another had seemed to calm the storm but the betrayal was already done and the sorceress Calypso was bound to her bones for all times by her lovers incantation and nine pirate lords.

When the deed was done, an ache unlike anything Davy had ever felt before began to beet in his broken heart. The pain of taking from the woman he loved, everything that she was and making her but a woman of the land was the greatest betrayal of all. It was in this moment that Calypso was able to bestow upon him her final bit of oceanly magic and the ache cut and pierced his heart as it shattered her own.

The pain drove Davy to insanity and soon he took up the enchanted knife and cut open his own chest. He removed his heart from the void in his body and locked it away in a chest of stone to beat forever and feel eternal pain away from his body. He hoped that by its removal he would never feel the stinging pain of love again and would be able to be the most feared pirate that ever sailed the oceans. But the pain was not lost. The heart continued to beet and he continued to feel it. The ship and the enchanted knife were a part of him and him of it and so the feeling remained even after the heart and every memory of Calypso were buried in the sand. It became proof that love was stronger than any magic that lived and breathed as all things do.

Davy fashioned two lockets that played a melody he had created for Calypso as a sign of his love. He kept one of the lockets and placed the other in the hands of one of his men to be delivered with a message to the woman Calypso had become. In the message Jones confessed all that he had done and all that he was about to do. He told her of his heart and the chest that kept it. He told her how to find it and where it would be if she wanted his heart but the key to the chest would always be with him and so she would never truly be able to unlock the heart of this monster again. He apologized for the pain he had caused her but did not apologies for the things he had done, in fact, he boasted about all of the things that he was going to do and that she would no longer have domain over and then he sent the locket, the letter and a rubbing of his key to his love as a final vow of their love. In the time of the meeting between crewman and woman Calypso's anger toward Davy was fleeting. She did not want to hate the man she loved and she accepted the trinket but not the apology. And so she remained a woman of the land and a sorceress of the sea and Davy was cursed for all of his life time to feel loves stinging pain because the woman who held his heart would never relinquish her hold on it.

Then came the blackest time of all for the Flying Dutchman; Davy Jones was all and everything that encompassed heartlessness and ruthlessness in humanity. He gave up his duty all together as he tried to forget Calypso. He became a killing monster of the sea. Bartering souls and keeping all those that feared death from ever knowing the glories of the life that was to come, because Jones himself would never know the peace and joy of knowing true freedom ever again. But Jones wasn't the only threat on the ocean. His weakness had become known to the Brethren Court, a court that had continued on in legend and tradition and who came to rule over Calypso and the sea. The code had been set forth by two pirates, Morgan and Bartholomew and was kept by an immortal pirate who knew the ways of the ancient court and who kept the code because it was the law. Jones had never thought that his orders to the first court would have been kept so religiously throughout the ages and so he found himself being the captive of his own rules and the rules of the court. But even this legendary secret was betrayed and at last the heart of Davy Jones was unearthed and fell into the hand of a company more corrupt then the pirates themselves.

The time of the great cleansing happened as a result of the encroaching East India Company and a man who came to possess the heart of Davy Jones. They used him and his thirst for blood against all living men and so every last pirate ship was a target of the company and Jones guns were the leading cause of the pirate's demise. Many men died to end piracy and yet many more stood in the name of their own freedom. To win or to loose was no longer the goal but to prove that piracy and what many stood for was ever lasting, that there was good behind the facade of piracy and corruption was within every company that called the sea its home.

At the same time a plan was hatching that would set the captive of thousands of years free but old betrayals were not enough to save a love thousands of years had held captive. Calypso found her freedom by the betrayal of one of the pirate lords and although she vowed revenge on the pirates that had held her captive she could never forget the true betrayal that had landed her in captivity. She gave to the pirates a storm greater than any other; one that churned even the greatest depths of the sea and the extent of her rage was made known to Davy Jones. The battle that ensued was epic and though many were lost, the key figure in the betrayal was killed himself by the hand of one William Turner.

Now a new legend was building itself. No heart breaking tale of betrayal followed Will. He lived every day for the purpose that Calypso had initially intended the magic of the Flying Dutchman to carry out. With every passing day, and the hard honest work that the crew accomplished, Will was brought closer to the one day in three thousand, six hundred and forty eight when he could see and hold his wife and child on land as was meant for humanity. The child was conceived by man and woman, mortal and immortal souls bound together by love and a magic that coursed through the veins of a captain, for the Dutchman would always hold a magical secret and a living beating heart.

Will could feel in himself the magic that had saved his life and had set him on this path but he did not know that the magic was just as alive in the son whom he had only held but once and the legend was to unfold before him as the child of the sea was also the child that would lead him to his destiny.


	14. As Morning Breaks

Chapter 14: As Morning Breaks

As days and nights passed, young William Turner became more and more accustom to the ship and the crew of his mother's vessel, the Easter Sun. He loved the sounds that the waves made as they hit against the ship and the sounds of the ship as it moved across the water and of the sails as they danced in the wind. He was mesmerized and completely captivated by the life he had been born into. As much as his father would have argued, and William could feel his father's presence now, he knew that his life and his destiny were meant by the waves. He did not miss the land at all and felt that he could be at sea forever if he was given the choice because the land did not call to him, sing to him, or live within him as the sea did.

Each morning before the light began to break the darkness of night, William would abandon the comfort of the cabin he shared with his mother and would venture out onto the decks of the ship where he would place himself in a location that best showed the eastern horizon and the rising sun. He had lost count of how many time he had seen the flash of green on the horizon but he never tired of the sight, in fact, it was the one thing that he felt really connected him with his father. After the sun rise he would almost hear the Flying Dutchman on the early dawn waters, like the heart of the ship beat with his own heart and it was in this silent solitude that he felt more apart of his father's life then he ever could before.

Morning after morning William would stare off into the mysteries of the horizon, he would see the flash and then he would hope against all hope that he could catch a glimpse of his father's ship. Sometimes he believed that he was the ship, other days it felt closer then it had ever been before but never had it truly appeared until one day as the sea was calm and still and the warmth of the day before never faded, the flash of green appeared and then so too did the Flying Dutchman.

The ship was magnificent in its transformation. The longer Will was captain the more it began to restore itself to its former glory. It was no longer the ship of nightmares but rather a vessel of hope for a people who lived and roamed, who loved and were loved, and who were lost and roaming over the great waters that made up the seven seas.

William couldn't believe what he was seeing until the alarm was raised by someone else that a ship was coming up fast and even then he didn't dare take his eyes off the ship for fear that he would wake up. It wasn't until the old man, Mi, was standing right beside him that he allowed himself to look away from the Flying Dutchman.

"Can it really be what I believe I am seeing?" William asked the old man.

"You should believe in your own powers as you have been calling out to that ship for many mornings now," Mi answered as the ship came even closer and William was able to make out the figure of his father on the deck of the grand vessel.

"How do you know that I have been calling to it?" William asked.

"Because I have been listening to the sea for many, many years and I can hear all that it says and all that is said to it. Some day you will hear it too and know that when you speak the seas will listen," Mi answered.

"Will," Elizabeth called out breathlessly as she joined her son on the deck and finally saw what her son had seen.

"Can it be true, Mother?" The boy asked.

"I believe that it is," Elizabeth smiled; a tear in her eyes, "but believe I will still hold my breath until I am face to face with your father."

"I will too," William smiled and watched in great anticipation thanking the sea with every moment that passed that it had listened to his calling.

It didn't take long for the two vessels to stop and connect with one another. The waters were very calm and the breeze worked with both of the noble ships. The gang plank was passed between the two ships and no sooner was it secured then Captain Turner came aboard another Turner vessel.

"Father!" William gasped as he jumped into his father's arms; their smiled radiant and identical.

"My boy how I have missed you," Will said and then quickly took his wife into his arms, "I thought coming to you to beg your return to shore would be easy," he whispered into Elizabeth's ear, "but now I see the hard part will be letting you both go again."

"I will never listen to your pleas to return to shore if it means I may hold you for another day in our lives," Elizabeth whispered.

"Then I will not force the subject," Will smiled, "I am too happy to have you will me but only know that the waves are whispering very dark things."

"We know," William said motioning to Mi, "and we are quite prepared sir. We have the protection of the ancients and the code is on our side and if things really come to a boiling point we will fight, and fight valiantly," he said and motioned to his sword.

"I can see that you are," Will laughed seeing the sword at his child's side, "do you know how to use that, my son?"

"My mother has taught me well sir, as have the men of her crew," William smiled, "they say I am a natural with a sword. I tell them it is my father's doing."

"Good boy," Will laughed, the joy of the meeting was over whelming and wiped away the concern that he had once possessed.

In that moment a strange sensation came of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman like a new breath was breathed into the lungs of the enchanted ship. It was a young and exhilarating feeling, like the ship itself was apart of the encounter. Will was a little shocked by the feeling and yet there were many secrets that the ship had still to tell him. Something told him there was more to the call of his wife and child then he truly understood and with them so close the Flying Dutchman was reacting to them as if it knew that they were bound to one another by a bond as sacred and as enduring as time itself.


	15. The Ship of Secrets

Chapter 15: The Ship of Secrets

The sea was calm and warm on the day that the Turner family was reunited out on the open water. There could not have been a more joyful day on the ocean or in the lives of the family of pirates. The two ships had been tethered together and the crew of the Flying Dutchman was put to their task of listening to the call of the souls that were lost but on the deck of the Eastern Sun happiness was all around them. The senior most Turner was summoned aboard the ship of his daughter in law and for only the second time in their lives was Bootstrap Bill was introduced to his grand son. Great joy was with all of the Williams of the Turner family as they sat together listening to the stories of their journey thus far.

Mi was never far from the boy he had come to guard. Now with the ship of his destiny so close at hand Mi was curious to see what was to come. It wasn't long before the boy showed a desire to board the Flying Dutchman and have a look around. He already felt like he knew the ship very well, like he had seen her before, but his curiosity was also peeked by her close proximity and a strange call he had never heard before but only felt. The ship itself whispered to him, called him to her and promised great things would be found if he only believed and felt the magic that coursed through them both. William was not afraid by the call and became more and more pressing to see the ship and all the mysteries that she may hold.

Will was leery at first of bringing the boy aboard the ship but with encouragement and the accompaniment of the old man, Will relented and proudly introduced his son to the ship from which his father's greatest legend had been born. Mi followed, never interfering with the interaction between boy and ship but never leaving the boy to himself in the event that danger was to befall him. The ship herself had been a part of evil for so long that Mi did not trust that there was still an evil cord linking the ship to her magic but all seemed calm and innocent while the boy ventured forth into the ship.

The ship welcomed William as well. Every move that she made seemed to cradle the boy's steps; light appeared in places that were naturally dark as the boy ventured farther. It was like the boy had found a playmate in the ship and the great ship itself had finally found the innocence that it had once lost. William ventured farther and farther into the secret recesses of the ship and soon came back to his father and his mother with hands full of treasure.

"Father why didn't you tell me there was treasure aboard your ship," he asked as he showed the golden coins glistening in his hands.

"There is no treasure aboard this ship," Will answered looking stunned at the hands of the boy, "it is a working vessel. We do not carry material things but only the most precious of treasures, the human soul."

"Then why was this down in the stores?" William asked, "There is much more than this I assure you."

"Perhaps you should show us to this great treasure," Mi said as he walked close to the boy and took from his hand one of the gold coins.

As he held it in his hand the colour of the golden, shining, coin faded into his palm, becoming tarnished by the simplest touch but it had remained shining and new in the hands of the child. Mi was intrigued by the magic that seeped out of the boy. It had become so strong in the moments leading up to the coming together and now it radiated out of him as he passed over the ship that held such a connection to the boy. Mi could tell that the happiness of being together was blinding the family to the strange enchantment that surrounded the boy but he knew, in time, the family would see the freedom that lived deep within the young lad.

As they ventured deeper into the Flying Dutchman the light that surrounded William grew more intense but was not noticed by anyone but the old man who followed behind the happy family. When they arrived in the stores that William had spoken of, the captain of the Dutchman was shocked to see the store rooms filled to breaking point with ancient riches and coins as golden as the sun.

"There is a deep legend of the Flying Dutchman," Mi said as everyone turned and stared at the ancient old man, "it is said that before Jones was captain, the Dutchman was a noble vessel captained by a Sorcerer who worked for a much beloved king. Pirates attacked the ship but the captain cast and enchantment on the ship hiding him self and all the riches within it. Only someone knowing of the magic of the ship, the innocent magic that first ruled this vessel, could find the treasure."

"It seems to me that you have found the treasure," Will said as he looked down into the glistening eyes of his son.

"Surely you knew this was here," William said to his father.

"No, my son, I have never seen it here, nor has anyone of the crew," Will answered, "you're grandfather will tell you it is the truth, he had been aboard this vessel much long then even I."

"It is true," Bill smiled at his grandson, "I have never in all my years aboard this ship seen a treasure quite like this but I have heard the ship whisper her secrets in her most troubled times. She speaks though her crew and all of the souls that had once been aboard the ship. Everyone who had sailed with her knows she had secrets."

"Then it should stay on the Dutchman, if it is the ancient treasure meant to be protected," William said as he returned the coins to the chest where he had found them, "it is belonging to the ship and the ancient magic and so it must stay."

"That is very noble of you, my son," Elizabeth said her eyes glistening with pride for the boy.

"I could never take what was not meant for me and that belongs solely to my father's ship," William said and turned to leave, "I hope that one day the enchantment can be broken on this ship and the old treasure can find its way to its proper owner."

"That may be your destiny," Mi said as he looked deep into the little boys eyes.

"It would be a grand adventure wouldn't it," William asked as he laid a hand on the living boards of the inner walls of the ship.

"A great adventure indeed," Mi said and walked along the passages with the family.

"There is a great magic in him," Bootstrap whispered to his son and daughter in law.

"The sea has been whispering of his greatness and it is ready for his coming," Mi said and followed the boy out of the depths of the ship of secrets.

Bill, Elizabeth and Will felt a sudden joy fill their hearts and yet there was a suspicion. Could it really be true what the old man had said? Would it be impossible for them to believe now that they had seen the connection with the ship? And then a fear set in to the hearts of the weathered pirates and parents of the boy. Would they loose the child to this ship as they had once lost each other?


	16. A Family Affair

Chapter 16: A Family Affair

The uneasiness of the Wicked Wench grew substantially with the Black Pearl tethered to her side. She now reacted to not one mad captain but to the immortal soul of a second who paced in rhythm with his son. The father and son duo of Captain Jack and Captain Teague remained silent as the crews moved between ships and felt the difference in the behavior of the vessels that sailed with these captains. The Black Pearl had become a vessel unable to react without the Wench to lead it and so it slumped in the water next to the great ship beside it and the Wench herself seemed on edge with the Pearl so near, as if she was jealous of the ship that was once the pride of her captain.

Barbossa remained with the Black Pearl and under strict surveillance by members of his own crew but by the orders of Captain Teague and threats of injustices against the code. The huge book of the law was like the elephant in the room for the pirates aboard the once defiant Black Pearl and who now fell strictly into line.

Jack's mind continued to be plagued by the screams and orders of the woman who had enchanted him and caused his mind to fog over but now there was another voice that lingered in the wake of the screams and the passion. It was that of Elizabeth and how she got there he did not understand. One woman in his head was quite enough thank you very much but now to have a second he was feeling confused as well as crazy.

The voice of Elizabeth Swan reminded him of his loyalty and his nobility as an honest man. It reminded him that he was the curious sort and yet he would always do what was right and what was right might not always be what others were telling him was right. The two female voices seemed to confront one another in Jack's head and the anger of the beauty that was captive in the caves was becoming fiercer when it came to the calm whispering of the Swan.

Teague watched his son mumble to himself and sweat and cringe with the change of every passing day. There was a torment that had long been released from his own mind as the first captor of the woman who lived in the caves but there was something odd in the way that his son was dealing with the voice in his head. He fought it at every turn, summoned up strength that Teague was unaware of and forced the screaming back to listen to the calm voice of the Swan that tried to lead him onward.

"You should try and ignore the voice," Teague said at last as he stopped his son and stared into his eyes, "try playing the guitar or cards perhaps. It drowns out the screams rather well, I find."

"There are two voices and how would you know about them?" Jack asked.

"Well I know of one, as she is my doing and my burden to bear," Teague said sadly, "the first, the woman of the caves, whom I know you have found, is the woman who made me immortal and who I imprisoned with the living waters," he said, "but who is the second voice?"

"Elizabeth Swan," Jack stated and resumed his pacing.

"The King of the Brethren Court," Teague asked.

"Aye," Jack answered, "but I am not sure how she came to be in my head. Usually I hear only myself, many time over mind you, but myself none the less. Since finding the island and learning of the woman and the waters of life I have not heard myself at all, not even the call for rum which I miss I will admit, but that woman calling and screaming for me to bring her another woman to get at the water of life and then you show up and for some reason the voice of the Swan is in my head!"

"And what is the Swan telling you?" Teague asked, intrigued by the idea of so much guidance.

"She's telling me to be noble and calm and that I am a good man and curious as to a purpose that I am on," Jack said rolling his eyes and knocking at the side of his head with the palm of his hand.

"And what do you think we should be listening too?" Teague asked.

"Probably the Swan," Jack said, "it would be the right thing. She's never really steered me wrong before, although she did kill me once. Funny how the voice of reason works sometimes but then again I used to be able to drown her out with rum and now I don't think even rum will solve any of my problems."

"A man is always master to his vices and the vices are always mistress to the man," Teague said

"That makes no sense at all," Jack said as he stared blankly at his father.

"Who said anything about making sense of anything?" Teague asked full of confusion.

The two men stared at each other for a long moment and then renewed their pacing. The Wench sighed along with her captain and returned to her uneasy bobbing as the Pearl sat fixed at her side. Confusion was the supreme ruler of the realm of the Sparrows.

Suddenly Jack stopped again and looked to his father, "what if Swan knows about the woman and the island and is trying to tell me that I must not seek her out."

"I don't think that is the case," Teague said, "the truth is that is good advice. We cannot bring a woman to the island because she will simply take the place of the sorceress and be captive herself of the enchanted waters that are there. We must find another way to gain control of the situation."

"Yes, I was worried about that," Jack sighed, "how long was it before you stopped hearing her screams?"

"Oh she was always there in some little way but we men had a way of not hearing when women speak. You are just new to this mistress, you'll get used to it," Teague said, "I have my guitar if you want to use it."

"No, I'd rather find a way to defeat this woman first," Jack said and resumed his pacing.

"Perhaps we should return to the island," Teague said, "and maybe we will find our answers there."

"Or maybe we shouldn't and pretend we did," Jack stated as he hit the side of his head again, "does Barbossa still have that monkey, shooting at it always cleared my mind. Maybe that would help."

"The monkey is guarding the code and therefore is a good soul in my books, you will leave Jack alone," Teague ordered.

"The monkey can't even read," Jack stated, "how can you like the monkey that doesn't even understand the code!"

"Ah, I have always had a soft spot for the creatures of the earth. They have been my good friends these many years," Teague said and looked off into the horizon.

"And people say I'm mad," Jack said and resumed his pacing.

"Perhaps we should find the Swan and see if she had any insight into the task at hand," Teague said at last.

Jack stared at his father.

"If only to warn her of the danger that she is being called too," Teague added.

"That isn't a bad idea," Jack said and turned quickly on his heals, "Master Gibbs!" he called out and waited for the man to arrive at his side.

"Aye captain," Gibbs said as he rushed to his captain.

"Where is my compass?" Jack asked.

"It is hidden away as you wished it to be," Gibbs answered.

"Well I want it now, find it!" Jack ordered

A long time passed before Gibbs returned with the compass and no sooner had it hit Jack's hand then it pointed off into the direction in which he needed to go.

"We have a heading," Jack said.

"And where are we going?" Gibbs asked.

"To find Elizabeth Swan," Jack stated as he hit the side of his head once again.

"But, Jack, the rum," Gibbs said pleadingly.

"Aye, Master Gibbs, the rum will be safe," Jack said kindly, "no need to worry."

"Famous last words," Gibbs said and rushed off to do his Captains bidding.


	17. A Witchly Presence

Chapter 17: A Witchly Presence

The return to the calmness of the sunny day and the rhythmic movements of the Eastern Sun were welcome to all within the Turner family. They placed themselves at a strong vantage point to over see the decks of both vessels and continued to enjoy the company of each other knowing that when the evening came Will would have to return to his ship and take what he was carrying on to the next world but a vow had been made to return to one another when morning broke again and that they would stay within the reach of one another for some time.

William marveled at the stories of his mother and father and the love that radiated off of them. He was so happy to see them in such a state and knew that it was a great injustice that such a love would see such little contact with one another. Deep in his heart he felt a the calling of the Flying Dutchman and he knew that some how he would set right what was meant to be right and would lead what ever was meant to be lead. He wanted more than anything to see his mother and his father happily together for the rest of their lives but he was young and easily confused by the idea of mortality.

Mi saw the wheels turning the mind of the young boy and could hear in his thoughts the questions regarding the captains of these two ships. It would be difficult for the boy to really harness the powers within him but Mi could see that the future was unfolding itself before him in a great many details and the heart of a young, innocent boy, was what would save them all from great peril.

Suddenly a change in the wind brought a strange feeling over the deck of the ship and all that were aboard it seemed to sway with the change. Mi felt very uneasy as he listened to the announcements that the sea was calling out to him and then she appeared on the deck of the Dutchman; a woman known to everyone but young William.

"I see dat de sea is not lying about you, Captain Turnah," Calypso said as she came across the plank to the Eastern Sea and stared into the eyes of the woman captain.

"What brings you to the surface and in such a form?" Elizabeth asked.

"I come to William often," Calypso said and ran a hand down the side of Will's face and he cringed, "he is on my ordahs now."

"Aye, he is," Elizabeth said looking at her husband, "and his crew is doing all that they need to do to follow the souls that are lost.

"Yes, dere are few today," Calypso smiled, "da sea is calm."

"You are in a good mood my child," Mi said shocking the woman.

"I did not see you dere fadah," Calypso said a little shocked.

"No, you were not seeking me and so you did not see me," Mi said placing a hand on the young boys shoulder.

William stared at Calypso for a long moment and then to Mi. Something stirred in his soul that told him not to trust such a creature as she and something else told him that Mi did not want to deal with such a defiant daughter. He did not speak nor did he want to be seen because just her presence was making him very uneasy and he felt the uneasiness in Mi as well.

"You dere boy, you have a touch of destiny about you," Calypso said as she turned and looked into the little boys eyes.

"You say that to many men," the young William answered

William senior jumped as he turned and looked at his wife. The same words had been spoken to him by the same woman long ago, but how would the child know that. Elizabeth was also very frightened by the encounter and the words that the sea witch spoke to her son. She did not want to see anything happen to him by Calypso's doing and yet she knew that the call of the sea was by her and William would be caught in it. The two parents of the young boy were shocked into silence and could only watch as the boy became defiant toward the Goddess of the Sea.

"You tink you know about de sea," Calypso laughed, "but dere are many mysteries dere within."

"And you think you know me," William answered.

"I do know you," Calypso smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek, "you are de son on William and Elizabeth Turnah," she said but pulled away as the light erupted from around William once again, "You're grand fadah sailed with Davy Jones and before dat with Jack Sparrow."

"Many men sailed with Davy and Jack," William said with a shrug.

"Oh and don't you wish you could," Calypso laughed, "you are but a boy, dere are still many years for you to wait before de sea tells her secrets."

"The sea speaks to me all the time. It tells me now not to trust you or your sister," William said.

"What do you know about my sistah," Calypso asked stunned by the boy's defiance.

"I know she is an evil, cunning creature," William answered, "and I know she is seeking out a captain who has made her the captive of her human form. And I know you are working with her and against us."

"I am not working against you dear boy," Calypso laughed but the anger was in her eyes, "I am here because you fadah is my workah and I must see dat he is doing his job."

"We he is, and you've seen it, so there is no reason for you to stay," William said.

"How dare you talk to me dat way," Calypso said.

"He has every right," Mi said and stepped between the woman and the boy, "you know his power is great, you best beware of this boy."

"What have I to be afraid of," Calypso laughed, "a littal boy?"

"He is the sea," Mi stated.

"I am da sea," Calypso stated.

"And I am your father and you will listen to me or share the fate of your sister once again," Mi stated.

With a hiss like the wind of a great storm Calypso vanished from before them and for the first time William and Elizabeth noticed the change in their son. The light was with him and the conviction of his knowledge was written all over his face. He did not trust Calypso and now she knew it.


	18. Hang The Code

Chapter 18: Hang the Code

The days were clear and calm and the sea whispered with an eerie forbiddance with every wave and every ray of sun that caught the gilded rigging and the sparkling sails of the Wicked Wench. Jack had come to ardently admire his new ship and she spoke to him not in words but in the way she moved and the calmness she possessed so long as he was at the helm and yet Jack's mind was so very troubled and he could feel the sorrow in the ship who wanted to know her captain in a happier time. But that time was not now and they both knew that the task at hand was a great and dangerous one.

Days passed as the Wench led the Pearl through the waters of the Caribbean on their quest to find Elizabeth and her crew. Jack had been reluctant at first but once the voice of the woman had started to plague his mind he knew that he needed to consult with Elizabeth to formulate a plan. Perhaps she was already on her way to the waters herself, the sea spoke of her and the waves whispered of her being present among them, but she didn't know the danger that awaited her. Jack felt that the noblest thing for him to do now was to tell Elizabeth everything, if not to warn her then to gather her ship and crew as allies on this journey. Perhaps with the mind of a woman, and a great captain called to the sea, he would be able to outwit the crazed goddess that was holding his thoughts and his sanity hostage. He had become used to having the woman around when on his adventures and Elizabeth had been more good luck than bad. She worked and acted as the great pirates of the world did. She had a heart for the sea and a want for the waves that he had only ever seen in men of his kind and yet she was honest, trustworthy and brave. It was no longer a burden for him and she had the heart of a true pirate, one that lived by the code and breathed by the code, for the code was the law and Jack had grown up around it. He knew that she would be an asset to the journey but he didn't want to let his father know just how right he had been in suggesting the companionship and guidance of a woman.

Captain Teague had sailed for many years and he had spent just as many in hiding as he guarded the pirate's code. He knew the book from front to back, could recite line after line, and knew exactly what was and what was not against the code. Jack had lived and breathed the code as a young boy with his father. It was by this family that Jack learned first hand what the code really meant and though many people believed him to be a coward and a traitor, the code was in his past and he ran his ship and ordered his crew by the deep wisdom of the code. There had been a time when Teague did not live by the code, it was a time before the code was written and no matter how much Hector teased him and hassled him about his past, he knew that since he had become the guardian of the code, and the book was placed in his hand by Captain Bartholomew himself, he would keep the code and all the laws that were in it and anyone to sail with him or be apart of his life as his family was would know the code and keep the code.

Barbossa on the other hand never really knew the code, he knew people that were well versed in the laws but he didn't see the law as pertaining to him. He was a pirate and pirates are against the law and even though he had sailed for many, many years and with many, many different pirates he never came to know the code as the great men of the waves, the everlasting pirates, knew it and lived by it. They did not need to speak of it because they knew the law and by their actions taught the law and lived the law. It was a law unknown by merchant sailors or naval men, but a law that was upheld by men of piracy for generations. The code was the bible of the sea and if you were to survive as a pirate you knew that the code would be the guiding force in your life and now, with his captivity he had plenty of time to study the code and he found it dreadfully dull.

For the most part Jack and Teague ignored the moments of Barbossa aboard the two ships. He had been threatened with the code from the moment he had set foot on the Black Pearl with the captain he had been seeking and, with the entire crew present, had been threatened with punishments as cruel and as dastardly as a pirate could imagine. The highest forms of punishment were in the code and as far as death was concerned that was the easy way out. Hector was set to his studies, to learn the code and to live the code, but he spent more time trying to be rid of the rule book rather than study it.

One evening as the Captains gathered to discuss the course they were on and what the following day would bring them Barbossa was left to his own accord and began to pace the deck of the Wicked Wench with Pintel and Ragetti, who had taken far more of an interest in the code then Barbossa did. The ship shuddered as the men walked along her and moved in ways that caused Barbossa to stumble about but the seas were calm and he had not consumed any rum that would cause him to be tipsy. There was a greater magic at work aboard this ship and it made Ragetti and Pintel very uneasy.

"Captain perhaps we should return to the Pearl," Pintel said as the ship jostled them about.

"No, I am growing quite fond of this ship," Barbossa said as he made his way to the helm, "she has something about her, like a wild horse wanting to be broken."

"No, I think she just wants her captain," Ragetti whispered to Pintel

"I agree," Pintel whispered back.

"What say you, gents, to a little piracy for once," Barbossa smirked noticing that Jack's compass was still near the wheel and pointed off into the distance where they had been heading for several days.

"You can't take Jack's compass," Ragetti said.

"I wasn't planning on it," Barbossa laughed.

"Good it would be against the code and Captain Teague has ordered you to follow the code," Pintel stated, "and I plan to make you!"

"Aye, the code," Barbossa said under his breath, "and how do you think you will make me obey the code."

"The keeper of the code is far too close at hand for you not to keep the code," Ragetti said stepping in to curb the onslaught of the battle that was brewing.

Barbossa picked up Jack's compass and watched as the needle pointed off in another direction, "I know that what I want is not where we are heading," he said to himself, "perhaps if I simply set us on another course."

"That would be against the Captain's orders," Ragetti stated.

"I am a captain am I not?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye, but not of these ships. At least not anymore," Pintel stated.

The Wicked Wench gave another shudder under Barbossa's feet, enough to shake the Black Pearl at her side. It was a warning to her captain and the men that were trespassing on her decks. She could feel the mischief in the mans mind and wanted more than anything for her captain to return and put him in his place but her frantic motions went unheard and unfelt.

"Are you pirates or are you scallywags?" Barbossa asked after a long silence.

"Pirates," Ragetti said hesitantly.

"I suppose I am a pirate," Pintel said as he looked nervously all around him.

"Then listen to me and listen well," Barbossa said as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I want you to untie the bonds between these ships and set the Pearl adrift."

"But the Captains are in conference on the Pearl," Pintel stated.

"Exactly," Barbossa laughed.

"You want to take Jack's ship?" Ragetti gasped.

"Aye," Barbossa laughed as he rushed toward the ropes and the planks that connected the ships to one another.

"But that would be against the code!" Pintel stated looking like he had seen a ghost and the panic began to rise in his voice.

"Hang the code!" Barbossa stated, "There more guide lines as I always say!" he yelled and cut the last of the ties between the ships setting the Pearl adrift

***

"The code is the law!" Teague stated as he jumped out of his seat and broke the conversation that he and Jack were having.

"My ship," Jack gasped as his face went white and the Pearl shuddered with the movement of the Wicked Wench.

Teague and Jack raised the alarm as they ventured out onto the deck of the Black Pearl but the Wench was already on its way.

"He's taking my ship!" Jack cried as he watched her move away from them.

"It's against the code!" Teague yelled angrily, "run out the long guns!"

"No!" Jack yelled, "Let her go!"

"But Jack, it's not by the code," Teague stated.

"I'll get her back," Jack said sadly as he watched his glorious new ship sail away, "I have to get her back."

The Pearl shuddered as the sails were released and she began to move freely again but she didn't have the movement or the magic that the Wench had. Jack could feel the loss of the new ship deeply, like he had built her himself and the connection between them, like man and wife, had been severed. His heart ached even though he was aboard the ship that he would have once died for. He had truly found his soul in the Wicked Wench and she in him and now he could hear and feel her cries as another man swept her away from the one that she was bound to.


	19. Double Double Toil and Trouble

Chapter 19: Double, Double Toil and Trouble

The depths of the ocean swelled and churned with the anger of her Goddess. The child had been insolent and spoke to her in such a way that would make anyone suspicious and the idea that her father had connected himself with the boy was unforgivable. The boy was nothing and yet there was a magic about him that was frightening. She knew that she would have to destroy him before he became too much in tune with the powers that he possessed. She knew at once that something had to be done but her anger was getting the better of her and the storm that she was creating to reek havoc on the boy and his family was nothing compared to what she had planned when her sister would once again be free as well and they would seek revenge against all of mankind for what they had done to these God like beings.

Many years had passed since the sisters were able to work together and plot against those that were living by the sea and the sky. At that time they were not as corrupt as man had made them. Calypso had loved the waters of her creation and all the creatures that lived there within. There was a secret that she kept that most of mankind would never know. There was so much beauty in the sea and for a while mankind respected the sea for all her secrets. It wasn't until man became too proud and too greedy that the bonds of captivity put Calypso on her guard and yet she still saw beauty above all. Then she fell in love and the corruption began to seep into her heart. It stirred at her like a great potion and soon she knew that man was corrupt and would hurt her. She was naïve to believe that her lover would ever be as corrupt as the rest of mankind but he was man through and through and so he too betrayed her and all the beauty. Since then she had fallen to corruption and greed, vowing revenge on those that had done wrong by her and loosing sight of the depths and their beauty and the secrets that she held deep within.

Calypso, in her anger, caused much trouble for the pirates who had been so defiant. She caused the waters to churn and the wind to blow the Eastern Sun all around knowing full well that the boy and his parents would feel her wrath. The ship was tossed and thrown against the Flying Dutchman which was rushed to be released from the ties and soon was separated and on its own to battle the defiant waters. Will worried greatly as he watched helplessly through the storm but Mi and the others aboard the vessel were well established sailors and were able to keep the ship from capsizing.

As fast as the furry had hit them it was over again and not a man or woman was injured. The ship sustained some damage and was blown off its course but for the most part Mi and the magic that he possessed was able to keep the ship and her crew safe from the anger of his daughter. There was a calmness about him that was always with him and though he never said anything the waves whispered of his calming voice and the power that he held over the great depths.

The goddess of the sea knew that there was trouble brewing for her and her sister and so she traveled with the speed of the wind to the place where she knew she would find Celeste. They would have to rebuild their plans and seek their revenge in another way for there were forces greater than themselves at work.

Celeste was waiting, glorious in her appearance, but horrible in her anger on the beach where she was held captive. The clouds cleared and the moon broke through the storm to light the way for the two sisters to converse.

"What has happened?" Celeste asked as the enraged Calypso came to shore.

"Dat boy is powerful and dangerous," Calypso said; fire in her eyes.

"We knew that he would be our greatest enemy, he cannot be aloud to live!" Celeste shouted.

"I tried to destroy him," Calypso yelled back.

"You are the sea, how could you not take care of a little boy!" Celeste asked impatiently as she began to pace.

"Fadah is with him and is protecting him and teaching him," Calypso sighed.

"He is old," Celeste stated angrily, "what can an old man like him do against us, young, strong, and beautiful!"

"Captive!" Calypso stated to remind her sister.

"It is your fault this happened," Celeste said angrily, "you should have never let that man Turner see his wife. That child has our magic and the ancient magic inside him! He needs to die!"

"And what am I supposed to do?" Calypso asked.

"Steal him away!" Celeste shouted.

"Dat is easier said den done!" Calypso said angrily, "and after he is taken what am I to do den?"

"Kill him," Celeste stated, "and do not return to me until you have news of this event. I do not need these distractions when I have a Sparrow to control."

"Ah, the troubles of being captive by man!" Calypso stated facetiously.

"And yet I am still the brains of this operation!" Celeste said and the clouds began to close and rumble around them, "go now before I get angry!"


	20. The Wench Rebels

Chapter 20: The Wench Rebels

Slow were the motions for Barbossa and his crew as he tried to set the Wicked Wench on her new course. She moved hesitantly, her sails seemed to let the wind slip through them and no matter what Barbossa did to get her to cooperate he fought with her at every turn. She worked against him in every plan he tried to put into motion and the small crew that had been press ganged into helping him, because they just happened to be aboard the ship at the time of its kidnapping, were doing all that they could to work against Barbossa because they knew that this ship was Jack's ship and she was created for him and with him in mind. No other captain would control her or feel her as Jack did, but Barbossa was too stubborn and ill-tempered to understand the magic that linked Jack and the Wench to one another.

The ship herself was upset and defiant. She called out to Jack and he called back to her trying to tell her to be calm and cooperative until he could come and set her free but she could still feel him and his distress and was, in that moment, lost to the sorrow and loosing the one she was bound to. She would do everything in her power to keep Barbossa from what he wanted to try, in hope, to hold out until Jack could coax enough speed out of the Pearl to catch up.

"I am your captain now!" Barbossa yelled from the helm as the ship slowed more and more.

"You will never be the captain of this ship!" Gibbs said as he glared at Barbossa, "and she knows that you are not. She will fight you with every gust of wind and every dragging current until Jack returns to claim her. You do not know what she is about and how she was made."

"You will make her move or you will spend your time in the brig," Barbossa stated loosing his patience with the crew that would not cooperate.

"I can't make her do anything that she doesn't want to," Gibbs said defiantly.

"She's a boat, made of wood and metal, stop talking about her as if she was a living thing!" Barbossa ordered.

"She is a living thing, as magic courses through every inch of her," Gibbs said, "that is why you cannot control her."

"I have had enough of your gibberish, you will do as you are told or spend your time in the brig!" Barbossa yelled again.

"Then put me in the brig because I cannot force the Wench without her master," Gibbs laughed, "she is far smarter then you and Jack is telling her to be defiant."

"Jack is always defiant, and ships do not live, so what are you doing to make her so lame in the water," Barbossa asked angrily.

"If you believe that this ship doesn't live then you are a fool. There is more magic in this ship then you have ever experienced and she will not do your will until she finds her way back to her captain," Gibbs said and turned away from the conversation.

"Where are you going?" Barbossa ordered.

"To the brig, and I believe most of the crew is coming along with me," Gibbs said as many men turned and followed.

"But how are we to crew the ship with so few men," Ragetti whispered.

"You don't," Gibbs laughed, "the ship will not work for you. She is as stubborn as Jack."

"Lock him in the brig!" Barbossa yelled once again.

"I am going with pleasure, sir," Gibbs said and was led down into the depths of the Wench where he and much of Jack's crew remained and spoke calming words to the living ship knowing that this would be the one time that a ship would get the better of Captain Barbossa.

Barbossa and the few men that he had at his disposal struggled a great deal to keep the Wench on the course they had set her on. She pulled and fought with them as the men that were loyal to Jack said she would be. The remainder of the crew sat in the darkest part of the ship with only the candles they had stolen to light their solitude and they coaxed and congratulated the ship with every shudder she gave or every pull that she set against the waves and the wind.


	21. The Magic Within

Chapter 21: The Magic Within

The shock and the sheer force of the storm that Calypso had set on young William and the crew of the Eastern Sun was enough to frighten anyone and it did just that to the little boy. When the storm had ended, and Will had to take the Flying Dutchman away, Elizabeth had hope that the storm and the trouble had passed them by but she was very uneasy for her son and even though he tried to convince his mother not to worry about him he was feeling as young and inexperienced as he was.

The waters continued to be uneasy and the whispers that she gave to the world were angry and fierce and frightened young William even more. He wanted to cry and the song of the waves became more violent and angry against him. He had learned to hear the waves and what they spoke of and had been comforted by the calm calling of the sea that he heard deep in his soul but as the storm passed and the great depths churned with anger he could hear the hatred that was rising and the call that he was becoming an enemy of the sea.

The night had come on quickly and it was dark and dense as the clouds were still with them and the sea rocked the ship and tossed her about. It was so unnerving for the boy that he did not find sleep all that night and only laid awake as his mother and her crew paced the ship and worked to repair the damage that had been done. When dawn arrived again the Flying Dutchman appeared on the horizon and Will came aboard his wife's ship once again to relieve her of her worry and take charge while she, and the crew that had worked so hard all through the night, tried to rest.

The sea still stirred with the force of the storm that has passed them by but the sun had risen and there was clear visibility all around them. William came up on deck once again to find Mi and his father in deep conversation. He had tried to sleep when his mother had come to their cabin but it was useless, he was too shaken by the storm and wanted only the comfort that the old man and his magic and wisdom could provide.

When Mi noticed the haggard appearance of the young lad he summoned him to him immediately and began to talk of the storms and the surges that he and his crew had face over the years. The calming words of the man as he spoke soothed William and all his fears like a warm blanket had wrapped it self around him and given him the protection that he had been wanting. Mi saw that his magic was strongly affecting the boy and was pleased to see the fear and the distress leaving him. He continued to talk as the boy and his father continued to listen.

"The sea will become angry and the sky will take her side," Mi said as the sun shown down on them, "you will gain your legs when the storms are around and you will learn how to cope with the storms but this was your first. I remember how shocking and deterring it can be to weather your first storm out on the open sea," he said.

"Were you hesitant after your first storm on the waves?" William asked as he looked sleepily into the old man eyes.

"I believe I was, and I vowed that I would never sail again after that storm," Mi answered; his kind old smile hidden behind his beard.

"And you, father, how was your first storm," William asked.

"It happened when I was about your age and it was brought on by a cursed ship and blood thirsty pirates," Will said, "the ship I was on was captured in fog and then the sound like thunder filled our ears but it wasn't thunder it was cannon fire and when it was too late the wind and the rain began to hit us and so did the pirates that had come seeking our ship. I survived, but just barely as I was rescued by the governors ship and your mothers keen eye. Even as a young girl she was a weathered sailor and though they too had come through the fog and the storm she was more worried about me and my safety then I was. For years after that I remained on land, I became a blacksmith," he said and smiled down at his son.

"I can understand why," William shivered, "perhaps I should follow in your footsteps and remain on land."

"You doubt yourself," Mi said looking deep into the boys eyes, "only days ago you would have said you would never return to land because the sea was your home."

"That was before the storm took from me the sea legs I believed I possessed," William sighed.

"You can't give up, my son; you know that storm was against you and your powers. There is something very special about you and you need to learn how to harness that power," Will smiled down at his son.

"I feel so much more capable when I am aboard the Dutchman," William sighed.

"That is because you have such a connection with that ship, you can work your magic without even thinking about it because that ship and the magics held within it are the origins of your own powers," Mi said, "with it so close do you not feel it with you now?"

"I thought I was simply feeling my father's presence," William said.

"And you are," Mi smiled, "because he too possessed the magic that you hold. Magic is a funny thing. It does not like to be seen and is sneaky and silent. It hides in plain sight from those that do not possess it but for those that do it connects with them. I hold a magic that is somewhat like yours because apart of your magic is a part of my daughters magic but there is also and innocent and noble magic about you that I do not carry with me and so I could never free the spirits of the magic within, like you could. That is why you were able to find the ancient treasure and I believe that one day you will be able to control your powers enough to find the sailor trapped within the walls of the Dutchman. For now it's merely playing with you, like a game of hid and seek. You are the seeker and you will have to find the magic within you before you can continue on to find the magic that is all around you."

"Can you help me?" William asked.

"I believe that we both can," Mi answered and he sat down in the place that he stood and Will joined them, "there are two magic forces at work here. Your father holds a little bit of both and I hold a power that is older and wiser than the power of my daughters. Their power came from me as your power came from your father and so it is a pure kind of magic but your father was born a mortal man, with nothing but the call of the sea in his heart. The magic came to him later as a saving gift from the Dutchman. He is still learning about it himself, are you not?" Mi asked.

"I am," Will smiled, "I learn something every day about the sea and my ship and how we are one together. I have control over some things but not all."

"I can't control anything," William said.

"You doubt," Mi said, "if you believe; you can."

"What should I believe in?" William asked.

"Do you believe that you have the power to change the wind?" Mi asked.

"No," William said

"What about the water that moves below the ship," Mi asked.

"No," William said, "the sea is so vast and the sky never ending, how could you control it?"

"Like this," Mi said and fell silent.

Mi folded his hands, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He sat very still and silently breathing with the gusts of wind and suddenly it happened. The sails of the ship wavered, the flag fell limp and the wind stopped.

"How did you do that?" William asked.

"I became one with the wind and the magic. I concentrated very hard on the magic I know is within me and I simply asked the wind to change," Mi said, "You have done this before."

"No I haven't," William said.

"Did you not ask the sea to bring you the Dutchman every morning that you came to the deck to see the flash of green?"

"Yes, but that was more a prayer to see my father," William said.

"And what, if not a prayer, is asking for a change in the wind?" Mi asked.

William looked to his father for a moment and Will smiled into the young boys curious eyes.

"You've learned to listen to the sea and hear what she had been saying," Mi said breaking the silence, "was that not a prayer to the ocean to find your way and to hear your call?"

"Yes," William said.

"Then don't you think that if you pray and ask the wind to fill the sails again you could do it?" Mi asked.

"Maybe," William said hesitantly

"You should try," Mi said as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Alright," William said.

William fell silent. He folded his hand and closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply. In his mind he called out to the wind and looked deep into himself to find the magic. There was a part of his heart that held a true belief that anything was possible and that magic beyond anything else was strong and suddenly the sound of his breathing grew louder and the sails of the ship billowed in the wind that caught them and the flag danced once again.

"William, you did it!" Will said placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

William opened his eyes and felt the magic in his fathers touch and when he unfolded his hands a shining piece of the ancient gold was in his palm.

"This if from your ship father," William smiled.

"How did you get it?" Will asked.

"I believed in the magic and it came to me," William answered.

"If you believe in yourself you can do anything," Mi said as he trembled as he stood up, "I believe the storms will no longer bother you, you'll be able to calm them with a thought now," he added and left the father and son alone where they sat.


	22. A Lost Captain and a Calming Voice

Chapter 22: A Lost Captain and a Calming Voice

The speed of the Black Pearl was a marvel in itself. If the crew was able and the wind with them the Pearl was uncatchable and captain Teague coaxed all that he could out of his crew and ship and she flew through the water and danced with the waves. It really was no wonder that she had been such a marvel to so many pirates and why her legend had landed her in some of the greatest stories of the sea. She was a brilliant and she would make any captain very happy to sail her.

Jack remained silent; however, he sat when he should have been standing. He paced when the sea was calm and clear and he mumbled to himself never really knowing where he was. The Pearl was a marvel and yet he didn't see her as such. She had been so long out of his care and he had yearned for her so completely but it really never was mean to be. The sound of the Wicked Wench was always in his ear and it drowned out the screaming some of the time but he could always hear the Swan. His ship and his friend had become his guiding force and through it they silenced the screaming, for a time, of the woman who tried to hold Captain Jack captive.

"You are lost, Jackie," Teague said as he followed his son in one of his moments of panic.

"I feel so lost," Jack admitted, "I don't hear the screams as I used to but my heart is breaking to hear my ship and feel her sailing beneath my feet. She is in distress and wants me to come for her but I cannot. I once believed I would do anything and give up everything to have the Pearl Back but the Wench has stolen my heart and she is all I hear now and all that I feel."

"Does she tell you where she is going?" Teague asked intrigued by the idea that the ship was speaking to him.

"She is fighting Barbossa. He wants to take her to the island of the living waters and she does not want to go. I keep telling her to fight him and to keep him away and she does. I can feel that she is doing her best but she can't stop the wind or Barbossa's relentlessness," Jack said with a sigh.

"She truly has become your mistress Jack," Teague said.

"Aye, she has," Jack answered, "she was made for me, built for my legend and I have let her down. Let her fall into the hands of that man."

"She will not stay with him for long," Teague smiled, "the Caribbean has many secrets and I believe that ship is one of its greatest kept secrets. You will have your ship again and a legend will be formed by the both of you."

"But to give up the Pearl to someone unworthy of her is a terrible though. I have fought for this ship most of my life. She has served me well in the times that I have had her and she has been to the edge and back," Jack said.

"And yet she does not live and breath with you as the Wench does," Teague said, "one day you will find someone worthy of the Pearl and she will make that connection with a pirate of the code. She will live and breathe as the Wench breaths with you. The Pearl is seeking her match, and the mate of her soul is out there. You'll see Jackie. All will be well in the end. The code does not lie and the magic of these ships are always seeking the one that connects with them."

"Aye, I will have to find someone else for this ship," Jack sighed.

"Perhaps fate already has someone in mind," Teague said as he motioned to the horizon.

Jack turned to see two ships gliding gracefully in the morning glow of the after storm. Although his compass was lost with the Wench, Captain Teague was quite capable of navigations and had found their way, in absolute open water, to the place where the Swan and her cursed husband sailed.

"How did you do that, mate?" Jack asked as he spun around to look at his father.

"I'm Captain Teague Sparrow," Teague answered with a grin, "I've been around for a very long time! I do have a few tricks up my sleeve."

***

Elizabeth was summoned from her slumber by the call of arriving ships. She rushed out onto the decks to see the black sails on the horizon. The captain of the Flying Dutchman met his wife at the helm with their son at his side and the old man following close behind them. The Pearl was coming on fast, and the boy marveled at the speed in which she flew. It was true, the Pearl sailed as if she never touched the water and only the air guided her onward.

"What say you Captain Turner?" Will asked as he looked off into the distance.

"What would Barbossa want with us, Captain Turner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe it's not Barbossa at all," William said.

"Who do you think it is?" Mi asked looking deep into the little boys eyes.

William closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. He was silent for a few moments then his eyes flew open, "it's Captain Jack Sparrow!" William said excitement written all over his face.

"He got the pearl back," Will said with a smile.

"How does he know that?" Elizabeth asked looking confused at the old man and then at her Husband.

"The magic told me," William smiled and rushed to see the ship with black sails that was coming up fast to meet them.

***

The Black Pearl came up quickly and for a few moments it seemed like she would fly right past the ships that remained slowly drifting on the currents but Teague was as strange a captain as his son and was able to harness all the speed of the ship, drop her anchor and bring her to a stop before any collision could occur.

William watched in shocked amazement as the two Captains aboard the Black Pearl worked together to being the ship around. It was like a dance and the Pearl was showing off her strengths and her weaknesses. William wanted more than anything to set foot on the Black Pearl, a ship of legends good and bad, and whisper to the magic that was caught within her. He could feel the lingering ties to a magical would that only the Pearl knew and the Pearl did everything she could to gently bring about the meeting between herself and a boy that called out to her.

Jack watched in silence as the call of the Wench continued in his mind and the voice of the Swan dropped away in the sights of its origins. Elizabeth looked every bit the captain and the pirate that she was and her eyes told the story of the wisdom that she possessed. And then he saw the child by her side, the one who looking in amazement and awe at the ship and at Jack himself and for a moment there was a connection between the boy and Jack and a silence fell over his mind for a second and the wonder of the boy and his excitement at meeting Jack was sent toward the arriving ship. As suddenly as it had ended the call of his ship and the shrieks of the witch returned to his head; there in his sight were the people he had been sent to find and with them stood someone he had once know in his own travels as well as the lad that looked at him is shocked surprise. Mi had been a constant companion and a teacher to himself and his father. It was no wonder, with such a strong magic radiating off of the lad, that the great Mi would connect himself and return to the waves. There was a comfort, for Jack, in knowing who he was with and the protection that would be with them.

The ships came together in silence and soon Jack and Teague made their way aboard the Eastern Sun where the rest of their friends had been waiting. Jack watched the boy with curiosity as shyness had taken over and he hid for a moment behind his father.

"It's good to see you Jack," Will smiled and shook his hand.

"You look well, and very much alive," Jack said looking at Will.

"Yes, alive, and cursed," Will laughed.

"It really is good to see you Jack," Elizabeth smiled.

"And you darling," Jack said, "I have been meaning to speak with you."

"I know, I have heard your pain. I hope you are not as troubled as you usually are," Elizabeth smiled.

"I hope to see it depart from me as I spend sometime with you, folk," Jack smiled.

"I am also pleased to see you again my child," Mi said as he stepped out and shook Jack's hand.

A comforting calmness swept over Jack as he took the old man's hand and he grinned at Mi, "it has been far too long sir."

"William, this is our friend Captain Jack, do you not want to say hello?" Elizabeth asked as her son continued to hide.

Jack knelt down and peered at the boy, "well Elizabeth it seems it really wouldn't have worked out between us, now would it."

"No Jack, I'm sorry," Elizabeth laughed.

"You have your mother's eyes, my boy," Jack said, "and your father's smile," he added as the boy shyly smiled at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain," William said shyly

"Well young man, there is no need to ask but I must know, can you sail under the command of a pirate," Jack asked looking into the young boys eyes.

"I was born a pirate, sir," William answered, "and to sail or not it shall always be by the code and for whomever lives by the code."

"Good lad," Jack smiled for the first time in many months.


	23. On the Island of the Moon

Chapter 23: On the Island of the Moon

Despite the troubles that the Wench had put up against Barbossa they slowly made their way along the path that he had put them on. It has caused them many head aches and the crew that did continue to work for Barbossa were exhausted and nearly dropping where they stood but as the night fell around them and the moon began to peer out over them the island came into view and so too did the most beautiful sight Barbossa had ever seen.

The captain went ashore alone as the crew dropped anchor and the Wench gave up her battle. The crew was happy to comply with the order to stay with the ship and many of them collapsed soon after the dingy had hit the water.

The Wench on the other hand didn't relax. She didn't like the water or the feeling of the place they were at and all of a sudden she knew why her captain had been so on edge. This place had been what had cursed her captain and she could feel why he had been so uncomfortable. The ship herself knew that there was evil afoot and that her captor would be the captain to bring about this new danger.

Barbossa was slow in his movement across the water. He was not used to the ideal on conveying himself but he was very sure he did not want to share with anyone the treasure to be found. He did not trust anyone that was aboard that ship and she fought him so completely that he knew the men would soon feel the superstition of a ship forsaken. He moved across the water coaxed by the song of the woman who paced the beach in the moonlight. Her beauty was unlike anything he had ever seen and it rivaled that of the sea goddess.

"Who dares disturb me?" the beauty asked as the dingy touched the golden sand of her island.

"I am captain Barbossa and I have come seeking eternal life," Barbossa announced as he stepped out of the boat.

"You have come a long way and with many deceptions for nothing, as I cannot give to you the eternal life you so desperately seek," The woman said.

"What do you mean?" Barbossa asked.

"Someone else has already come and claimed the prize as for them self," Celeste said.

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa hissed.

"Yes, you are correct in your assumptions," the woman said.

"But I know that he had not touched the water because of a dark secret," Barbossa laughed.

"What do you know?" Celeste asked eerily.

"I know that a woman is needed to set you free and I know of just the woman you have set your sights on, but I will have you know that Jack does not plan to bring to you the woman you want and his father, the captain that first held you captive, is ready to fight to keep you imprisoned," Barbossa said, "I on the other know who you want and I know how to get her here. I will set you free just as I set your sister free."

"You are the one?" Celeste asked, "The betrayer of the Brethren Court?"

"Aye, I am," Barbossa smiled, "and I have a plan to get you the woman that you want."

"And what is your plan?" Celeste asked.

"I will not tell you, unless you guarantee to me that I will be immortal," Barbossa said with a twisted smile.

"When I am free I will give to you the waters of ever lasting life, but you must tell me what you know and how you plan to bring about my freedom," Celeste said.

"First I want to know that it exists. Show me the aqua viva," Barbossa demanded.

Celeste turned and the light of the moon followed her into the depth of the cave, "you must beware, the waters have enchanted many men and have driven even more to madness. Are you certain you wish to bare witness to it?"

"Aye, you will show it to me or I will not tell you how I plan to set you free," Barbossa said and Celeste continued to lead him deeper and deeper into the cave.

Suddenly the light of the moon was no match for the brightness that illuminated the darkest deepest reaches of the cave and Barbossa laid eyes on the basin of shining water; water that reflected the night sky and all its stars but that had not seen the sky for thousands of years.

"There you have seen the water," Celeste said shining with the light of the moon, "now tell me of your plan or I will not be able to let you leave and you will go mad here in this cave with the others that have come before you."

"The child is the key to your freedom," Barbossa smiled, "Elizabeth Turner has a son and he is her world. She will give up herself for the boy."

"The boy's fate is decided, he will not live," Celeste said.

"Well I suggest you call off your beasts or whatever manner of creature you have sent after the boy because without him, Jack and Elizabeth will never surrender to you," Barbossa said, "but I can take the boy as I am in possession of Jack's beloved ship and I will set sail to find him. Where he is, Elizabeth is bound to be and the boy will be with her. I will take him from her and bring him here to you. When you are free you can do what you wish with the boy."

"I do see the merit in your plan," Celeste said after a long silence and the easy song of the ages rose up from all around her, "I will call off my beasts but you must bring me the boy."

"In exchange for eternal life," Barbossa asked.

"Yes," Celeste said.

"Do I have your word," Barbossa asked.

The woman stared at him for a long moment and then suddenly her voice was in his head screaming and taunting him, "If you do not bring back the boy, you will go mad by my voice!" the screaming said.

"Alright," Barbossa said as he hit at the side of his head with the palm of his hand, "I'll bring you the boy."

"Good, now go!" Celeste ordered and the cave was plunged into absolute darkness.


	24. A Child's Heart Revealed

Chapter 24: A Child's Heart Revealed

The joyful mood of the meeting did not last long for Jack Sparrow. The voice of his ship and her utter despair was heard amongst the screaming. He knew that she had traveled with Barbossa to a place where she did not want to go and now plots were being hatched at the island of the moon. The screaming of the goddess of the sky returned to his head and for a long while he paced the deck of the Eastern Sun in his own disturbed silence.

"What is wrong with him?" William asked Mi as they watched Jack from the ships helm.

"He is a much tormented man," Mi stated with a worried look on his face.

"What is tormenting him?" William asked.

"He is torn between good and evil, want and necessity, on saving a life and risking another, it is all part of the insanity that is building in Jack Sparrow's head," Mi said as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"That must be terrible," William said and began to move toward the tormented Captain.

"What are you doing?" Mi asked as he followed the boy.

"I am going to cause his mind to be clear so that he can make his own decisions and not be guided by the voices in his head," William answered, "man should be in control of their own destiny."

"That is very true, child," Mi smiled.

Mi watched not wanting to stop the boy and wanting to see just how much of the magic he had come to understand. He stood back and watched as the young boy walked up to the Captain whom he worshiped as the greatest to ever sail the seven seas.

"Captain, may I be of service to you?" William asked as he came up to the trouble Jack Sparrow.

"I don't believe you can, my boy," Jack said sadly.

"I believe that you are tormented and if you will let me try something I think I may be able to help you see more clearly," William said and motioned for the man to sit down on the deck in front of him.

Jack did as he was told, his curiosity peaked by the advances of the young boy who only hours ago wouldn't even look in his direction and suddenly he believed that he could help him. The boy seemed to have an all knowingness about him. His eyes spoke of great wisdom that secrets kept for ages but there was also a great innocence about him and a want to see good in the world and to do what was right. Jack was captivated by the sheer oddity that was this young boy and so he stopped and aloud William the benefit of the doubt.

William reached out and removed Jack's hat from his head and placed it in his lap, "hold this," he said and then laid his hands on the sides of Jack's head.

Jack stared at the boy as he stood before him, holding his head in his hands and staring into his eyes and then suddenly the noise and confusion stopped. There was a whisper on the wind that sounded like his ship but it was not longer pounding in his head and the woman who screamed had been silenced and then there was a whisper, something like a thirst that rose up in Jack.

"How do you feel?" William asked as he removed his hands from the sides of Jack's head.

"I want some rum," Jack smiled.

Mi laughed out loud as he watched what happened, "well done Master Turner," he said, "I'll fetch the good Captain his drink."

William smiled and sat down before Jack Sparrow.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"Magic," The boy stated with a sly grin.

"Well whatever you did, it worked," Jack smiled and took a deep breath, "now to figure out what needs to be done."

"And what needs to be done?" William asked.

"That is something I need to discuss with your mother and your father," Jack said.

"You would be wise to converse with the boy," Mi said as he brought a bottle of rum to Jack, "he is probably your best asset against the woman that has cursed you."

"It is Calypso and her sister Celeste, isn't it?" William asked.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked as he uncorked the bottle and took a long deep drink of the warm liquid, "oh how I have missed you," he whispered to the bottle.

"You sir, may have a drinking problem," William said as he watched Jack.

"My problem was not being able to drink for almost ten years," Jack said.

"Oh well then I suppose I understand your desire for the bottle," William shrugged.

"So you think you can help me, do you?" Jack asked.

"Aye, Captain," William smiled.

"Alright, then what say you to this problem. My ship, she had been stolen by an evil man and I want to get her back," Jack said.

"But you already have the Black Pearl," William said.

"Aye, but the Pearl was taken from me and for many years. I searched for her but instead of finding her I found a new ship. One that was born of the magic of the Caribbean; she breaths with me and sways with me and I can hear her whisper sweet things on the breeze but she is the captive of my enemy and yours. How am I to regain her," Jack asked.

"We will help you get your ship back," William said, "there has to be a way, but why is it my enemy as well?"

"Celeste wants to be set free like her sister but the only way to do that is to bring a woman to take her place," Jack said, "because of the terrible things that the Brethren Court did to the sea and her sister who better to take the place of a captive goddess then the king of the Brethren Court?"

"You mean my mother?" William gasped.

"Aye," Jack said, "I have come to warn her to stay away."

"I see where the problem is, but I promise we will find a way," William said and stood and marched him self back to where his parents were.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as he jumped up and followed the boy.

"My father will know what to do," William said and led the way to where Will and Elizabeth waited.


	25. Ready the Guns

Chapter 25: Ready the Guns

The moon faded to clouds as the call was sent out over the rippling water and soon the earth and the water swirled with the force of the wind that began to gather around Barbossa and the small craft that he piloted alone across the void. The screeching in his head laughed and ordered him onward, to brave the storm and all manner of evil that was before him and Barbossa could do nothing by comply. His dingy hit against the side of the ship with a violence that was enough to shake him and nearly toss him into the bewitched water but he clung to the side of the Wicked Wench and pulled himself up onto her deck.

Barbossa's return to the ship was not pleasant in the least. The screaming in his head was like nothing he had ever felt before and he frantically snatched up the compass that he had stolen along with the ship. "This is a fools errand," he scolded himself as he pushed his way around the ship who's motion fought his every move, "we are going back to your captain, you bloody bewitched ship, bring me that horizon and Jack Sparrow," Barbossa ordered and the ship answered with a swiftness that cried out to be free from the cursed waters that she rested in.

The crew flew into motion as the ship shuddered beneath them and their work was made easy. Like invisible hands were at work. The anchor was raised with very little effort and the ships canvas was dropped and the wind was instantly in it. The ship glided thought the water with an ease that whispered its desire to be reunited with her captain and yet it was still hesitant. It know that there was danger and deception a foot and she did not want to bring anything ill willed upon her captain and his friends but the desire to be free of the enchanted waters was too much even for the Wench and she sped away from the island of the moon.

"You can have this bloody ship, jack sparrow," Barbossa hissed, "but the boy is mine," he yelled at the sky and soon the Wench's speed marveled anything that the Pearl had every achieved.

***

William Turner marched his way across the ship to where his parents were standing over looking the vastness of the three vessels that made up the pirates fleet. He pulled at his father's side to gain his attention and soon was announcing his plans to the gathering of captains and crews.

"What do you mean you want to help jack get his ship back from Barbossa?" Elizabeth gasped as William told her of his plot, "you are just a boy, my son, and how are you going to fight off a corrupt and unfeeling pirate like Barbossa."

"Mother we have to help Jack," William pleaded.

"I do need help, Elizabeth," Jack said, "but there is another truth that your son is not telling you. You must not go to that island where I know Barbossa has gone because it is you who are meant to take the place of the captive sky goddess."

"There is absolutely no way you are going now," Elizabeth said, "you'll be killed."

"But mother, this is my destiny," William pleaded.

"My child at ten you cannot be serious about your destiny, in another ten years I will let you make your way in the world but you are but a boy," Elizabeth said.

"Then we must all go, you and your crew and father and his crew and Jack and Captain Teague, all of us, we can do it together," William pleaded.

"Your mother is right, my son, but I will help you Jack," Will said seeing the pain and dejection in his son's eyes.

"You will need the child," Mi said from the edge of the gathering where the meeting was taking place.

"You are out of line old man," Elizabeth said fear in her eyes.

"You may have no choice," Jack whispered as his eyes went blank and he rushed to the ships banister, "Barbossa is coming and the Wench is carrying him here as fast as the wind will take her."

"We'll take back your ship!" William said excitement filling his voice.

"You will do no such thing," Elizabeth stated, "Will take him aboard the Dutchman were we know he will be safe. We must prepare for battle!"

"No!" William and Jack stated at the same time.

"You can't fire at my ship!" Jack stated.

"You can't lock me up just because I am a boy!" William pleaded tears in his eyes.

"You'll be safe on your father's ship!" Elizabeth said and motioned for her crew to be ready

"Come along son," Will said and taking his son's hand he led him away to the ship of his destiny.


	26. A Father's Wisdom

Chapter 26: A Father's Wisdom

Will moved quickly back to his ship and the rest of the pirates did the same. Jack and Teague returned to the Black Pearl and all the crew of the Eastern Sun made ready for battle. Jack had become anxious and uneasy all over again as the idea of battling his brand new ship became the reality of the small fleet of pirate ships. The wind billowed in the sails as the ships began to take up their places for the battle that had been brewing and that no one wished to see come to a head.

Will hurried down into his ship yelling orders to his crew as they passed and for the first time, under his captainship, the Flying Dutchman would go into battle unprovoked and for personal means. Young William could see the change in his father and the fear that had come over him. He knew at once that his father was afraid for him and that everything that was coming into play was because love was driving his parents into battle. They feared for their son and as he was only a boy they did not believe that he was capable of defending himself, or at least that is what it felt like.

Tears rolled down William's cheeks as his father dragged him farther and farther into the depths of the ship and then he stopped suddenly out side the room where the treasure had been found.

"I want you to listen to me and listen very carefully," Will said as she stopped and dried his son's tears with the sleeve of his shirt, "I know you are very capable of great things but you are just a boy and I am afraid and so is your mother. You have to know that if anything was to happen to you out here on the open water I can do nothing to stop it and I much take you away if anything was to claim you. It would surely break my heart and that of your mother. So I am terribly afraid right now and I want you to know that even we who are grown can be afraid."

"I am afraid too, but we have to do what is right," William said.

"And what is right?" Will asked.

"We cannot fight what is to come because it is our destiny," William said.

"Then I will let you in on a secret and I will do what I can to stop the battler but you must remain unseen," Will said, "people are going to get hurt and I have a job that I must do so I cannot be with you and you will see something's that may frighten you but don't worry. In battles like this the soul is confused and it doesn't know right from wrong or up from down. If and when they come aboard this ship you may see the ugliness of death because there are things that happen to a soul after the body dies," he said, "but know that when the battle is over and it comes time for me to go the souls will find a better place and peace."

"I know what you do is noble," William said looking into his father eyes, "I am not afraid."

Will smiled a loved and knowing smile, "the magic of this ship, that is with you and me is very complex. If you want to be off this ship you only have to think and know where you would rather be. Like this, I want to be behind that door," Will said and disappeared before his sons eyes.

William was stunned and shocked, "I want to be with you father," he whispered and closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was standing in front of his father and on the other side of the door.

"I knew you could do it," Will smiled, "now stay hidden," he said and left his son along in the darkness of the Flying Dutchman.


	27. A Child Captive

Chapter 27: A Child Captive

Barbossa was very surprised at the speed that the ship had gained as they flew through the water toward the destination that he had set before the renegade ship. The crew had become very leery of her mood swings and it reminded them very much of the crazy moods that would often befall Jack. The problem that they were facing now, however, was that the ship herself was bracing for a battle and every man aboard her knew of her fear and the recklessness in which she was going into. The ship herself seemed to scream that she would rather be at the bottom of the ocean then under the command of a man as corrupt and devilish as Captain Barbossa.

Jack, with all his might and all the power of his regained sanity, was shouting out to the ship and telling her of the plans and so even with the speed at which she was carrying them she was on edge and Jack heard her every though, felt her every fear and knew the despair that she would put herself and her crew in to be free of the clutches of Barbossa.

"Captain, perhaps it would be wise to ready the crew for a battle," Ragetti said as he cautiously came to his captain.

"The crew will not fight Jack," Barbossa said, "not when they have given so much of their confidence and dedication to this ship.

"Then you are leading us into a death trap!" Pintel said fearfully.

"No, run up the white flags, I will simply hand over the ship to Jack and let them do as they please with me," Barbossa said, "just act like you were press ganged into this!"

"We were," Pintel whispered as they left their captain at the helm.

"I'm sticking with Jack the next time," Ragetti said as they walked away.

"I'm with you!" Pintel agreed.

The sight of the sails on the horizon was the happiest and the saddest moments for Jack. He was overjoyed to see his ship and yet he knew that a battle was brewing. Jack knew that even if everything went well with the ship and her crew, Barbossa had other plans and those plans were not right by the friends that he was with. One thing was certain, in all of the year that Jack had been at sea, he had made few friends in his life but the ones that he had made were loyal to him and now all of those people, the ones that had stuck with him, saved him from the locker and were now ready to fight with him were all in danger once again and it was all because of him. One day, Jack swore, he would make it all up to them and this time he really meant it.

As the ships drew closer to each other Will was the first to notice the white flags. He signaled his crew to fall back and as he did so the other ships in the small fleet did the same. As they traveled on all members of all ships became hesitant and cautious. Were they to trust one another or was this just some trick. Surly with three ships to battle one the numbers were on Jack's side and yet the ship that was coming toward them was a ship very tightly bound to Jack and he didn't want to fight.

Finally the ships were close enough that they could see and hear the goings on. Barbossa looked more haggard then usual and called for Jack to take his ship back and all the troubles that she had caused him. Finally as Jack set foot on his ship again the wind seemed to relax and the ship herself swayed with his every movement and Barbossa was taken in by the crew that had followed Jack.

"What is it with you and taking my ships?" Jack asked.

"It's just so easy," Barbossa smiled.

"Lock him in the brig!" Jack said.

"On which ship," Pintel asked.

"The Pearl," Jack answered and fell silent as he walked from one end of his beloved ship to the other, "I've missed you," he whispered as he caressed the planks of wood that made up her banishers, "where is my compass!" he asked at last.

"I have it here," Ragetti said as he ran up to Jack, "we saved it for you, Captain. Barbossa press ganged us into following him, we didn't want to. The rest of your crew retired to the brig in protest I will fetch them for you if you wish."

"Yes, yes fetch away," Jack said and returned to whispering to his ship.

***

Young William felt the change in the ship and didn't move until the silence all around him drove him to insanity, finally he made his way up through the ship listening to everything the Dutchman had to say to him and feeling the magic that connected him with the ship until at last he came to the helm and found his father and grand father watching the happenings that were passing along between the Black Pearl and the Wicked Wench.

"What happened?" William asked as he saw the ships coming together.

"Barbossa is surrendering," Bootstrap Bill said as he petted his grandson on the head.

"Then there was no battle," William asked.

"No, Barbossa was flying a white fag," Will said.

"He's not going to give up that easily," William stated.

"No, my son, I believe he is not," Will said, "but I am going to have to return you to your mother shortly. The sun will be setting and I have a rout that I must patrol," he added sadly.

"Will I ever be able to come with you on your journey?" William asked, "I want to know what it is like."

"I am afraid to take you to such a place. You are not immortal like me and I fear that you would be lost within the void," Will said as he looked at his son.

"I understand," William said sadly and looked to his mother's ship.

"You will have many grand adventures with your mother," Will said also feeling the sadness of having to miss out on his son's life.

"Someday you will as well," Will said and followed his grandfather back to the plank that connected the Dutchman with the Eastern Sun.

Darkness fell and the Dutchman returned to the passage between worlds. Happiness and calm seemed to descend on everyone that was present and yet Barbossa sat alone in the darkness of the brig and listened to the screaming that went on inside his head.

"Well what are you going to do now?" the voice asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet," he answered in a low grumble.

"Nevah send a man to do a woman's work," A voice came at him from the darkness.

"Calypso," Barbossa said as he jumped out of his seat.

"Da boy is wit his motha," she whispered, "you go get him and I will take care of Captain Teague," she said as she released him from the captivity of the lower levels of the Black Pearl.

Barbossa moved silently from the Pearl to the Eastern Sun and found the boy where Calypso had said he would be but his mother was also in the cabin. Moving as slowly as he could Barbossa picked up the boy and moved out of the cabin. Once he was away he moved much quicker and before he knew it the boy was awake and preparing to scream.

"Be silent boy," Barbossa said placing a hand over his mouth.

"There are more ways to raise and alarm," William said to himself and closed his eyes as tightly as he could and reached out in the darkness for Mi.

***

The image of the boy flashed in Mi's mind and a great sound went out across the void. In seconds he was up, he had found a weapon and was out onto the deck of the Eastern Sun. But it was too late to save the boy. The ropes from the Eastern Sun fell away from the Pearl and so did those from the Wench and the Pearl sailed off on a silent wind with Calypso at her helm. Mi raised the alarm and the two ships sprang into life. Elizabeth and Jack were frantic to make hast after the fleeing Black Pearl but the wind was not with them as it was the Pearl. And in moments they were out of sight of the ships that stood helplessly in the darkness of the night.


	28. A Mother's Anguish

Chapter 28: A Mother's Anguish

The black sails of the Pearl disappeared with the night horizon before Elizabeth could register what had happen and then it hit her; he son, the child of her love, and the one being in all the world that she had vowed to protect had fallen pray to pirates. Will had been right to warn her to keep him on shore, and now she way paying for her disobedience to her husband. The waves of guilt hit her like a horrible flood and suddenly she could not longer breath.

Tai Huang was never far from his captain's side and though he remained as her first mate he was also quite aware of the power over the ship that the great Mi possessed. He reached out for the woman at last before her breath became too forced and caught her before she fell to the ground. In that moment the first mate came to realize the weakness that his captain possessed. She was a woman and so the child that she had carried was the one thing that the hardened Elizabeth Turner could never bare loosing.

"I will fetch Mi for you Captain," Tai said as he watched her in panic.

"I need to find my husband," Elizabeth sobbed.

"The call to Captain Turner is a simple one," Tai said knowing much of the magic of the sea from the old man who was with them, "your soul is in anguish and so he will hear you." He added and left her.

"Will I have done a terrible thing," Elizabeth sobbed.

***

Far out in the void, William Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman, always had his ear tuned to the sorrows of the soul. He had always prayed that he would never hear his wife's anguish while he was out there but on this night, as the souls passed by his ship and on into the next world, he hear her sobs and knew something was wrong.

"Elizabeth you need to be calm" Will whispered, his soul connected with her, "William will be alright. You must believe in him. He had a gift unlike anything we could ever understand."

Even if he wanted to, Will knew he could not leave the land in between until the sun rose on the world of the living and the sound of his wife's sobbing was the greatest torture any heart could ever bare.

***

Elizabeth heard the voice of her lover and the beating of his heart as she sobbed. Her ears were full of his word and she felt as if his arms were around her. She knew that her crying was not going to save William and that morning would come and they would loose time. And so, even before Mi arrived to comfort her, she rose from her place, dried her tears and reached out into the world knowing the magic was with her as well, for how could it not be when the child was born of her body.

"William, we are coming for you, don't be afraid," she whispered to the sea.

"I am not afraid mother, but please hurry," was her young son's response and her heart was filled with the determination that she would need to save her child.


	29. The Magic Spoke Volumes

Chapter 29: The Magic Spoke Volumes

Calypso and Celeste laughed with one another on the shore of the great island of golden sand as the Black Pearl bobbed helplessly just off shore. They had done it. The child was being guarded on the Black Pearl by Barbossa who was going mad with the women's voices screaming in their ears and now all that was left was to wait for the woman to come and rescue the child and then he would be no more and the Brethren Court would loose their King to their own greed. The plan had worked out perfectly and they laughed to know that their father had followed the boy believing he was what would defeat them in the end.

"And now sistah, what do you wish to do first?" Calypso asked with a laughed as they danced around the beach.

"I believe the earth is in need of a grand storm. We shall sink all of the ships on the waters and laughed as the entire pirate race is wiped out!" Celeste said with an evil cackle.

"You are quite de witch, my sistah," Calypso giggled, "and what of revenge against Captain Teague."

"I will make the rest of his immortal day a living hell," Celeste screeched with laughed, "he deserves it for what he had done to me!"

"It will be quite de show," Calypso sang, "and soon we will both be free."

***

William sat alone tied in ropes in the captain's quarters with Captain Teague sitting by his side also bound up. The man guitar was smashed on the floor and as they sat William worked his magic to reunite all the pieces.

"I thank you young Master Turner," Teague smile, "it would be a lonely life without a little music in it."

"I agree," William smiled.

"But why, my young friend, are you not more scare," Teague asked, "you are held captive by two very powerful woman and one pretty crazy old man."

"You mean Barbossa?" William asked.

"Aye, I am not crazy," Teague laughed.

"No, you seem perfectly sane," William smiled, "and I am not afraid because it is quite an adventure, wouldn't you say, and I happen to have a plan."

"It is quite an adventure, and I would be very happy to help you if you know how to get out of these ropes," Teague said.

"Watch this!" William said and closed his eyes and suddenly all of the ropes fell away from him and captain Teague.

"That was very impressive," Teague said, "no, impressive is that my guitar is in tune."

"Yes, out of tune music should be a law in the code. It should be punishable by lashing or something," William said.

"I agree," Teague laughed, "now what is your plan young master?"

"I think it would be best if you took care of Barbossa and I will deal with the women," William smiled.

"Aye, aye, sir," Teague said and gathered up his ropes and left in search of Barbossa.

William closed his eyes once again and concentrated very hard on the aqua viva, "you are too much of a problem to leave in such a state," he said to himself and when he opened his eyes he stood in the total darkness of the great cave. The basin of liquid shown at his feet, "you don't look that special," he said and picked up the basin and tried to dump the water out but it would not allow it self to touch the ground, "fine I will take you out to the ocean," he said and walked blindly into the darkness.

The two women were still laughing and plotting as the little boy came out of the cave carrying the water of life. He stopped for a moment and watched them before he cleared his throat and they turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Celeste cried as she saw him with the basin in his hands.

"Don't you want to be set free?" he asked.

"Well yes, but how did you get it," Celeste asked shocked and unable to move.

"Well then, be free," William said and poured the water into the ocean.

The brilliant liquid poured out of the basin and into the moonlit waters and the earth began to shake and the water began to tremble but William did not move. Celeste and Calypso burst into uncontrollable shrieks of laughter as sails could be seen on the arriving horizon.

"Now you will all perish," Calypso laughed and dove into the sea.

"The skies shall swallow you up!" Celeste shrieked and disappeared into the moonlight.

And suddenly there was upon the land a great storm and the water formed into a column and touched the sky and the stars began to fall in blazing meteors at the ships on the horizon. The sun began to rise as the cloud closed in on it and the flash of green placed the Flying Dutchman back in the land that was now in torment.

"Watch your family perish!" Calypso shrieked as the Dutchman returned to the world.

Will could do nothing but watch as the ships were thrown about and the crews were tossed and thrown from the ships. Masts snapped and sail tore and water flooded in on everything.

"No, this isn't how it's supposed to happen," William said as a light as brilliant as the sun erupted all around him and stillness came to everything. The water stop and the stars returned to the sky.

"What have you done?" Calypso yelled as she came forth from the water.

"How did you stop my apocalypse," Celeste asked as she stood on the shore once again.

"You are corrupt," William said looking at the woman, "and I will not let you destroy the sea and the life that I love. You will be kept by the sea and its boundaries and you by the sky and is heaven's and never again will you be able to use these things for your own good but work in harmony with the people that live here. No domain will you have or anyone over the sea or the sky," William said angrily as the light burst forth and struck at the woman and with a hiss like the wind they were both gone. The sky became calm and the sea moved with her tides and sun rose on a beautiful day.

Mi appeared on the shore beside William as the Ships righted themselves and their masts were set right and their sails repaired.

"I see that you do understand the true extent of your powers," Mi smiled down at the boy who stood beside him.

"yes, and no, I think I still have much to learn but at least I was able to put right what thousands of years had made wrong," William smiled.

"And you have done everything as an innocent heart would do," Mi smiled, "I am very proud of you William and I knew this was the time for you to achieve your destiny, do you know why that is?" he asked.

"No, why," William asked seeing the sparkle in the old mans eyes.

"Because, I needed you innocent, young, and uncorrupted by the world around you, if I hadn't found you now I would have never been able to teach you the things you needed to learn to see them as a child would see them, with good in the world and what is fair and what is unfair. You've done everything as you were meant to," Mi said as he bend down and hugged the boy.

"But there is still more for me to do, right?" William asked.

"Oh yes, you have your whole life to figure it out and to make a name for yourself. You have much to live up to and a great family legend to support you. You should be very proud," Mi said.

"I am," William giggled, "it was a marvelous adventure!"


	30. A Pistol and a Single Shot

Chapter 30: A Pistol and a Single Shot

The sun was bright and there was a breeze like happiness that passed over the ocean as the great ships of William's first adventure bobbed in the Caribbean waters. Long boats could be seen coming from all of the ships and soon the beach was a wash of people. Happiness was all around them as Elizabeth scooped her son into her arms.

"What a magnificent legend you have begun for yourself!" she said and kissed him.

"Are you proud momma," he asked.

"I am so proud," Elizabeth smiled and so is your father.

William waved widely at the Flying Dutchman where he knew his father was watching everything.

"Good job lad!" Jack laughed as he walked across the island, "I had wanted the aqua viva for myself and then it drove me mad and then I ended up with a scream sky goddess and you mother in my head yelling at me and then I didn't want it anymore."

"I was in your head, Jack?" Elizabeth asked a little shocked by the comment.

"Yes, telling me to be good," Jack said and cringed.

"Well I always knew you were a good man, Jack," Elizabeth laughed.

"I don't need to hear it anymore," Jack said and wave his arms in front of him, "I will admit you are right, in front of all these people, and I hope that this is the last we ever mention it."

"I will not mention it again," Elizabeth giggled.

"But I will hear it from you forever, wont I" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, as long as you hear her voice in your head," William said.

"I will drown it out with rum," Jack whispered.

"You have a drinking problem," William whispered back.

Jack winked at the boy and William burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Barbossa was brought forward stilled tied in all his ropes led by captain Teague and followed by Pintel and Ragetti who carried a pistol and the code.

"As per the code," Teague said as he pushed Barbossa into the center of the gathering, "you must be punished for your treachery against Jack Sparrow."

"It's in the code," Pintel said.

"And so, Hector Barbossa, I give you this pistol and one shot and you will remain on this island," Teague said.

"Aren't you going to at least untie me?" Barbossa asked.

"No, that will give you something to do to pass the time, tah!" Teague said with a wave and he walked away.

"Really it all worked out in the end didn't it? You don't really have to leave me here," Barbossa said as he looked at the gathering who had begun to leave, "Jack has his ship, Elizabeth has her ship and Will has his ship, the Black Pearl is abandon, so I didn't really steal it."

"The Black Pearl is rightfully the property of Jack Sparrow," William said as he looked up into the haggard old face of Captain Barbossa, "and you sir took it without asking. That was wrong and now you must pay for your crimes. It's in the code. You are a very poor pirate indeed."

"That boy is a better pirate than you," Ragetti said as he held the code close to him.

"And so, I give to you, young Master Turner, the ownership of the Black Pearl," Jack said as he knelt down in front of William, "she is a good and noble vessel but she needs a good captain. I have a ship and I am very happy with her but I need to know that the Pearl will be taken care of. Will you accept her as my gift?" he asked.

"You want to give me your ship," William asked in stunned amazement.

"Yes, I do, and I want you to promise me that when I hear of the legend of the Black Pearl I hear only a happy ending for her," Jack smiled.

"It would be my honor captain," William smiled, a blush rising in his young face.

"Then she is yours Captain William Turner," Jack said, "as she is meant to be. I am sure you will become very good friends. She has a little magic about her."

William smiled proudly as he looked out at the open water and the ship with Black sails that popped happily and whispered to him from where she waited. There was adventure to be had on the ocean once again.


	31. Freedom to Sail the Seven Seas

Chapter 31: Freedom to Sail the Seven Seas

Will had watched everything that happened from his ship. It was a sad moment to know that his son had saved everything and protected everyone with the powers that had been born to him and he wanted more than anything to be with them on shore, but his curse has stopped it and so he watched far off from the rest.

"Father, Jack just gave me the Black Pearl!" William shouted as he appeared on the deck of the Dutchman with his father.

"He didn't," Will laughed as he scooped his son into his arms.

"He did!" William smiled.

"And so you are a captain now, at the ripe old age of ten!" Will laughed, "that is quite the legend to be had and a very good story to be told."

"Do you think there are too many Captain Turners now?" William asked.

"There will never be too many!" Will laughed.

"I want you to come and sail the Black Pearl with me," William said looking into his father's eyes.

"You know I can't," his father sighed, "I want to, I want to be with you always, but I can't."

"Well why not" The boy asked as he pushed himself out of his fathers arms and stomped off into the darkness of the Flying Dutchman.

"William come back, don't be upset," Will said as he followed his son.

"Hello," William called into the darkness, "I know you are in here, its time to come out and take your rightful place."

"I need your help," a voice echoed through the darkness.

"Who is that?" Will asked and drew his sword.

"It's the captain who this ship really belongs too," William said as he touched one of the walls of the inside of the ship, "and its time, after thousands of years, that he comes out to play."

Will gasped as he watched his son's hand melt into the boards of the Flying Dutchman. Seconds latter William pulled with all his might and his hand came free of the lumber and it was grasping a much larger, much older hand. Soon an arm and a leg and a whole human form stepped out of the lumber and stood before father and son.

"Oh I have been waiting centuries for you," The sorcerer said as he pulled William into his arms, "thank you for freeing me and thank you for take care of my treasure."

"You're welcome," William smiled.

"I would like, if you would let me Captain Turner, to take over your purpose and release you from this prison. You are a young man, with a young family and you should be mortal with your wife and son," the sorcerer said.

"Can you do that?" Will asked, shocked by the request.

"I can, as your heart still beets, I can return it to where it belongs," The sorcerer smiled and followed the Turners out from the darkness of the Flying Dutchman.

Mi was waiting with Elizabeth on the deck of the Dutchman when they came out from the depth and a smile flashed behind Mi's ancient beard.

"William you did it!" Mi said and suddenly shed the exterior that he was possessing. He no longer looked like an old man but a young king.

"Majesty, I am sorry it took so long for me to return your treasures," The sorcerer said to the king.

"You are the king?" William gasped.

"And a great king at that," The sorcerer smiled.

"Yes, I am," Mi smiled, "but I will always be the man you knew and the wisdom that you have gained. Remember the magic, because it will always be with you and remember what it is to be good and innocent."

"I will," William said and smiled the radiant man.

"I want you to take some of my treasure," Mi smiled, "and keep it to make your own legend and to fix up the Black Pearl. She needs a little love."

"Thank you Majesty, I will do just that," William smiled and looked to his mother and his father.

"Well, the end to this adventure seems to be drawing near, shall we finish what we started?" the sorcerer asked as he looked to Will.

"If you are sure it will work," Will answered.

"I will need the heart that beet only for you Madame," The sorcerer said as he looked to Elizabeth.

The chest and the heart were fetched from the Easter Sun and returned to the deck of the Flying Dutchman. The sorcerer smiled as he unlocked the chest and found that the heart was still beating with in it, "yes this will do nicely," he said and taking the heart gently in his hand he moved toward Will. Light fell away from the Sorcerer as he placed his other hand on the scar on Will's chest and placed the heart into the radiant light.

Warmth covered William Turner the second from his head to his toes as the light engulfed his body and then he felt the beating of his heart where it ought to be and the scar on his chest vanished.

Elizabeth and her son wept tears of joy as the family was reunited on the deck of the Black Pearl. Never again would Will have to be away from his family, nor would they ever have to listen to the sorrows of souls lost at sea. Elizabeth sent her ship away with her first Mate Tai Huang and they returned to Singapore only to summon her again when they were in desperate need of the King of the pirate court.

Captain Teague and the code returned to the Wicked Wench, she and the Black Pearl sailed off together, tethered to one another, in the bright afternoon sun and the Dutchman and its captain returned to the purpose that was set out for her.

Will and Elizabeth stood happily at the helm of the Black Pearl as they listened as Teague and Jack taught their son the songs of the waves. It was a joyful time on the deck of the Black Pearl and she reacted and swayed with every movement and ever song that left her new captains lips. It was a bright and new day for the old ship that had searched high and low for a heart that beet for her and so it would be for a very long time.

Together Will and Elizabeth walked the length of the ship and joined the group who sang aloud the songs of hundreds of generations of pirates.

"So, my boy, do you think you will miss being immortal?" Teague asked as a beaming Will Turner and his wife joined them.

"Immortality wasn't all it was cracked up to be," Will said honestly.

"You could always go back to being a blacksmith, mate," Jack laughed.

"No thank you," Will laughed.

"It's a pirate's life for me," William sang, "and for all of us!"

"Very good, my boy," Jack laughed.

"So Jack, what are you going in search of now that the life water is gone?" William asked.

"Whatever the compass points to lad, there are other ways to find immortality," Jack answered.

"Oh well then I guess you won't need this," William said as he pulled a small golden vial out of his pocked.

"William Turner what is that?" Elizabeth scolded.

"It's a tiny vile of the aqua viva," William said honestly.

"And where did you get it?" she asked.

"From the basin, before I dumped it," William answered.

"You little Pirate!" Elizabeth laughed and so ended their adventure.

The End

or would you prefer Beginning?

Thank you one and all for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a comment; I would love to hear from you. I wish you all the best to come in 2010.

Angel


End file.
